Drunken Knightshade Marriage
by W. J. Wennings
Summary: Waking up next to Blake Belladonna wasn't something Jaune had expected to happen when they all went out to celebrate Pyrrha's victory at the vytal festival, but take one hormonal teen alcohol and it tends to equal dangerous consequences, but its Blake what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Apparently, there's this huge community of people that right drunken marriage fanfic's, I've read a lot of them. I read one that was a JaunexBlake but it was only one chapter and it was starting to get good. So I decided to write my own, JaunexBlake.

Sunlight broke through the window as Jaune woke from his drunken slumber, he awakes in a room one he remembered but definitely not his dorm room.

"ow, my head" Jaune groaned in pain as the bright light of the sun aggravated his migraine, "What happened last night."

Jaune scratched at the back of his neck as he looked around the room, there were his clothes lying there on the floor, and on the T.v, and the chairs. Yet it wasn't just his own, black stockings hung over the T.v, a black corset lye there on the couch. Feeling an odd warmth on his left side Jaune looked down to see the sleeping form of Blake Belladonna and... and... "Oh my god, she's naked... OH MY GODS IM NAKED."

Alright, Jaune calms down, you're naked in bed with a beautiful woman... who just so happen's to be naked as well. That doesn't mean we did... that does it

sparing Blake another glance, "Who am I kidding, even im not stupid enough to believe that."

"hmmhm,"

Jaune gulped as he heard and felt Blake waking up, 'this is bad, very bad any way you slice it, this is bad,' though even he had to admit he never thought his first time would be with a beautiful girl, he half expected it to be with Ciel with her keep it in the family attitude. seriously what is wrong with her.

"Jaune?" Blake grumbled as she woke, which made Jaune shoot out of bed and flail his arms about in panic. Blake looked confused for a moment before opening her mouth again, "Why were you in my bed," Blake paused and looked around the room, "Why am I not in my room," all good question's and unfortunately for the both of them he had no answers.

"Umm... can you... put some clothes on?" He asked with a blush on his face as he averted his eye's from the naked girl in front of him and instead found the ceiling very interesting at that moment. Blake looked down at her naked form and blushed before fixing Jaune with a Weissie-cold stare, I hang out with Yang to much.

"Get in the bathroom," Blake hissed, he gathered his clothes and made his way into the bathroom closing the door behind him, his back hit the door and he slid to the floor. He couldn't believe what was going on, where he was sleeping with Blake Belladonna. He couldn't help the smile and blush that grew on his face, he had liked Blake for some time now but he would never have imagined this would happen, he was disappointed that he wasn't sober enough to remember it, however.

That's when he noticed it, a golden band on his left ring finger, could this mean. "Hey, Blake."

"Yeah,"

"Do me a favor and look at your left hand, tell me what you see?"

"IS THIS A WEDDING RING,"

Well, you don't have to sound so mad about it.

Getting dressed he knocked on the door and got the 'All clear' from Blake.

"So... what do we do know?"

"We need to find the certificate."

"Certificate?" let it be known that Jaune was not familiar with the technical business of marriage, all he knew was that two people make oaths to each other and exchange rings.

"Yeah, if we really did get married then there should be a marriage certificate somewhere around here, somewhere." The room was simple, a large king-sized bed with nightstands on either side, a dest of the wall left the wall a couch sat in front of the T.v. but off to the side enough so you could watch T.v. from the bed. He walked over to the desk on it sat a piece of paper that read, Jaune Miles Arc and Blake Minerva Arc.

"Your middle name Minerva,"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that."

"Hmm, the more you know."

"It says we had witnesses..," Blake leaned in to look closer, which made Jaune blush at the mere proximity of there face's, cheeks, and lips... 'No Bad thoughts, NO!'

"Yang! I can't believe her," Blake paused and Jaune paled as they saw the second name of the witness, "Who's Violet,"

"My sister."

Violet Maria Arc Jaune's eldest sister had been one of the witnesses at their drunken wedding, note to self... next time I see Violet, kill her.

"So, we know its legit. What do you want to do know."

"How,"

"huh, Blake your muttering."

"How are you so calm, we just discovered we got married last night and we have no idea how."

Jaune mulled it over, Blake didn't seem to happy either with the marriage itself or the fact that he didn't seem that bothered, "Well I'd have to say I'm in shock, I mean im married to a beautiful young woman," Blake blushed and broke eye contact with the knight, "and beside's, this is 100 time's better than anything my grandfather would have arranged."

Blake turned back to Jaune, she tilted her head slightly which he had to admit was really cute, "He would have just had me marry some rich snobby girl from a prestigious family, like Weiss."

"Hold on, go back. Arranged Marriage? Jaune who are you?"

Oh right, he had never told them about his family, "I am Jaune Miles Arc, the only son, and heir to the Arc clan." Blake's jaw dropped, she knew he was from a traditionalist family but she had no Idea that he could be from such a prestigious clan.

"Were mainly a warrior clan, but we have ties in almost every business in Remnant."

"Then why do you seem so,"

"Plain? I try to be, I don't like flaunting money. I want people to like me for me not what I have."

Blake had to admit she felt guilty for always seeing him as a simple boy from a simple family, maybe a farm hand or something of the sort but never had she imagined him to be a rich kid.

"But I thought you were madly in love with Weiss?"

"I'll admit I was at first, but when I found out how annoyed she got about the whole 'Snow Angel' nickname, I found it more fun to tease her. I thought hey she's someone my family can be proud of, but I couldn't be proud of myself if it was her"

He grabbed Blake by the hand and led her out of the room. "We should head back to Beacon, we have to talk with a certain blonde," He said letting go of her hand so he and she can walk side by side.

"So if not Weiss than what about Pyrr-"

"I thought about it, I mean she wasn't exactly discreet about it."

"You knew?"

"Well, of course, I knew, she is my partner after all," Jaune chuckled, this was a whole new Jaune Arc or perhaps this was Jaune Arc and no one, herself included bothered to really get to know him. "But sadly I don't feel the same. Don't get me wrong I love Pyrrha but im not 'in' love with her, ya know she's like a sister to me."

That was understandable, her own team had become an irreplaceable family for her.

"Then why not tell her?"

"That's the problem. How do you tell a beautiful girl like her that you are not interested? Any guy would jump at the chance. If I tell her then I risk damaging my team and no amount of pep-talk can fix that."

"Just be yourself and tell her what you told me... and word to the wise. Calling another woman beautiful in front of your wife isn't a good Idea."

He laughed, it was infectious and soon Blake had joined in, though her's was less full blow laughter and more of a ladylike chuckle. "What can I say, when your right your right," He said placing a hand on the girls head, right in the middle of her bow which hid her Faunus ears.

Maybe being married to Jaune won't be such a bad thing Blake shook those thought's out of her head, No bad thoughts

The bullhead flight back to Beacon was... a trail for Jaune since he had forgotten his motion sickness pill's back at Beacon the previous night, "I texted my team and told them to meet us in your room," Blake said as she tucked her scroll back into her pocket. "Cool..." Jaune grumbled as he tried to remain focused on the floor, a trick he learned in order to counteract the sickness whenever he didn't have his pill's.

Walking off the bullhead, Jaune had to take it slow, real slow or else he would vomit and in his words, "I can't vomit in front of my wife, that's just uncool."

The big dork

Walking into team JNPR's room the duo were met with both teams, they were worried, of course, and Weiss threatened to kill Jaune if he did anything to hurt Blake, which annoyed the cat girl.

"So what happened, where have you two been?" Yang said, which earned glares from both Blake and Jaune. When Yang looked confused Blake sighed and handed her their marriage certificate.

"Oh," was the only thing that came from the blonde boxer.

"Oh? whats the Oh," Ruby chirped as she tried to snatch the certificate from Yang's hand, to her credit she didn't let the paper out of her hand. Her intentions were clear to Jaune she wanted to give them a benefit of telling the others.

"So, last night," Jaune started drawing the attention of both teams. "We went out to celebrate Pyrrha's victory at the Vytal Festival, and we got drunk." He paused to let that sink in, "and somewhere along the line Blake and I got separated from the rest you,"

"Yeah, what gives, you two just disappeared," Nora asked

Blake and Jaune sighed, and held up their left hands and showed off their pair of matching rings, "We got married," Blake finished with a slight blush.

The range of reactions was... expected. Weiss tried to kill Jaune, Yang being involved in the wedding stopped Weiss. Pyrrha freaked out and then fainted from shock, Nora congratulated them, which Jaune smile and thanked her. Ruby stared upon them with shock and Ren the oh so stoic man he was simply just stood there.

Blake decided she would stay behind and talk their teams down, while Jaune took Pyrrha away to talk to her in private. They went out to the roof that had served as their training grounds for the last couple months.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, Pyrrha."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well first things first, I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I know how you feel about me, I've known for a while now but I didn't know what to do."

I hope this doesn't backfire on me

"Pyrrha, I cherish our relationship, but im afraid I can't return your feelings. Im sorry," The look on Pyrrha's face pained Jaune and It would haunt his dreams if he didn't set her straight.

"Why, because of Blake." Pyrrha began to sob softly, Jaune wanted to hug her, to comfort her in the only way he knew how, but that's not she really wants, that's not what she needs.

"Pyrrha, please it's not about her."

"Then what!"

"Pyrrha I can't be in a romantic relationship with you because our relationship is more than that, more than lovers, more than boyfriend/girlfriend, Pyrrha you're like a sister to me that's why I can't be in a relationship with you." Thankfully Pyrrha's sobs stopped and she looked at him with wide eye's, having said all he needed to say Jaune walked alone back towards his dorm.

'Im sorry Pyrrha, I hope you can understand'

Jeez, I packed a lot of what I had planned into this, Blake and Jaune are my favorite characters mostly because I see myself in both of them. Jaune's shy, nervous and socially awkward and Blake love's books,

and well being a Neko doesn't hurt either. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'd like to take this time before we really get into the story to say thank you, the first chapter went over really well. I mean I feel like every time I put down my tablet I got a new email saying someone followed and favorited.**

 **I especially want to thank everyone for their reviews. I read them all and I hope I improved upon this one.**

 **I really appreciate it**.

* * *

Stepping foot into the JNPR dorm felt like walking into a den of Beowulf's, unarmed, naked, and covered in meat. As soon as Jaune was in eyeshot all eye's where on him,

"Hey, guys... what's going on."

"Jauney you didn't tell us you were rich!" The ever-energetic Nora exclaimed as she punctuated her statement by shooting her arms into the air.

Jaune razed an eyebrow at Blake to which she responded with a shrugged, "Yes as I told Blake, I am Jaune Miles Arc only son and heir to the Arc clan," Jaune glanced over his friends and received surprised looks from almost all of them to varying degrees. Nora look the most excited, but that's not really saying much, Ruby and Yang looked at him in awe, Weiss seemed the most shocked. The only ones that didn't react Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha wasn't in the room, after the rejection he had thought it best to leave her to think and hopefully come to terms with it, and Ren and Blake already knew. He had already told Ren who he was and why shouldn't he have Ren was the brother he had never had and Blake deserved to know.

"Were mainly a warrior clan but we have ties in nearly every business in Remnant," Jaune paused and looked at Weiss, "and yes, we have investments in the Schnee Dust Company as well."

Silence fell over the room as Jaune took a seat on his bed and Blake came to sit near him. "So what are you going to do now?" The question on everyone's mind was given voice by the quite and stoic man, Lie Ren.

"We've got the certificate, one of the two witnesses and the location. You could get divorced," answered Yang, Blake perked up slightly at this only to sink again when she saw Jaune he looked... conflicted.

"Im sorry."

Everyone's eyes came to rest upon Jaune and Blake's eyes went wide when she saw it, He was shaking. "Jaune," Blake asked, placing a hand on his shoulder before recoiling. He was cold, terrifyingly cold... like... like a corpse. "Jaune... are you ok."

"Im so sorry Blake," Jaune muttered as he looked up into her amber eye's. His usual cobalt blue was stained with tears and his eyes were red ringed but the most shocking thing is that he looked sick, just then his eye's drifted close. The combination of Jaune's appearance and the fact his voice had been soft made his unexpected fatigue even more worrying.

"Jaune! What's wrong."

 _'He had been fine that morning.'_

"Allow me to explain Mr. Arcs... special circumstance," The group of seven turned to see Headmaster Ozpin standing in the dorm entryway, "Ms. Xiao Long please bring Mr. Arc with us to the infirmary."

* * *

They had made it to the infirmary and immediately headmaster Ozpin had Jaune placed into a bed and a heart rate monitor hooked up to him. Nora and Ren hadn't left his side since they arrived, team RWBY was worried for their friend they still didn't know what was going on but they were worried none the less.

"What brought you to our room today headmaster? Is there a mission you want us to go on." Ren asked as he ripped his eye's from his pseudo-brother and team leader.

"Fortunately no," Ozpin said taking another sip from his mug, "I came to wish the happy couple well for their future."

Blake's eyes shot towards the headmaster in surprise, "You knew."

"Well when your last name changed from Belladonna to Arc, It connected a few dots."

The blush on Blake's face deepened from a cherry to more of a deeper crimson hue.

"But considering Mr. Arc's current condition..." Ozpin trailed off, Blake turned to look back towards her husb- FRIEND.

 _'did I just think of him as my husband,'_ looking at Jaune's sleeping form. _'Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.'_

"What's happened to him," Yang asked her expression one of concern not only for his current condition but also for being a witness to the marriage of her best friend and the man she had come to call a friend and not being able to do anything about it.

"An Arc NEVER goes back on his word," Jaune said, groggily as he woke from his unexpected slumber and attracted all eyes to him, "It's not my family motto, for nothing."

"What do you mean," Blake asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me to explain," Ozpin said, drawing everyone's attention back to him, "Long ago back when Remnant was still nameless there was a man, his name was Amadeus Luna. When he married his wife he swore upon his life to never betray her and for a while, he didn't. After forty years of faithful marriage Amadeus grew bored with his wife and the life they lead, he wanted kids and it became clear that his wife was... unable to give him that," Silence enveloped the group of students as they learned of the mans life, Blake found her hand gripped tight by Jaune's own, "Amadeus went on a journey to find something of meaning in life, when he met her, the strongest Arc in all of recorded history, Joan of Arc."

"He fell madly in love with her but unfortunately for him back then they didn't believe in such a thing as divorce. He eventually gave in to his greed and decided to have both women, he would spend his day's with his faithful wife and his nights with Joan, his mistress. After awhile Joan gave birth to twin boys, He was overjoyed children was something he wanted for years but could never have. But the problem arose that he couldn't split his time between his wife and the family he always wanted, so he hatched a rather evil plan."

"To kill his wife and re-marry Joan," Jaune added, still holding Blake's hand, "His wife found out and umm... used all of her aura and even her own life force to curse Amadeus's descendants for all eternity."

Silence broke over the room when Ruby eventually spoke, "To never break a promise," Ruby chirped up, Jaune nodded before adding, "Or death will surely follow."

* * *

Blake lay there in her team's dorm room wide awake, she couldn't sleep not with everything weighing on her mind. Everything from this mornings discovery of the fact she was no longer single to the realization of the curse that plagues the Arc family. It was hard to believe, yet Jaune would never lie.

 _'It would explain Jaune's determination to keep his promises'_

Blake's scroll vibrated on the nightstand that sat next to her bed, she turned it on and flinched when the bright light of the scroll assaulted her enhanced feline sense of sight. Its a text from Jaune. _'He's still up?'_

 _' **Hey, Blake hope im not waking you. Just wanted to talk ya know. We hadn't had a proper conversation since this morning.**_

 ** _Im on the roof_**

 ** _~ Love Jaune'_**

 _'Love Jaune,'_ seeing those words alone brought a faint blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. She looked at the message for another good minute before getting out of bed and making her way towards the rooftop. There she saw him, Jaune Arc stood there surrounded by darkness and was only illuminated by the light of the shattered moon, the sight was... majestic and made Blake's heart flutter for just a moment.

"Jaune, I got your message."

"Sorry to call you out here so late, its just I wanted to talk... in private is all," He didn't turn to look at her but she didn't need him to, she could tell he had been up here for a while and there was sadness in his words.

"Are you unhappy?" He said as he turned to meet Blake's amber eye's, that's when she saw it. he had been crying... but why. Why did the sight of those red rings bring her sadness?

"Why would I."

"With things the way they are, I just feel like im forcing you to live a sham. I don't want that."

"I wouldn't say im unhappy," Blake's words caught Jaune off guard, "It's just... we barely know each other and this whole marriage thing wasn't planned."

"What if I said there might be a way out of the oath?"

Blake was taken aback by his words, _'a way out'_ was the only words that floated around her head for a moment before she was reminded of a detail that prevented the very thing Jaune was suggesting,

"But... the oath says that you can't break a promise or you DIE," Blake razed her voice on the word 'Die'.

"The Arc oath does, in fact, say that... but what if I wasn't an Arc anym-"

 **"DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"** Blake's outburst took Jaune by surprise, cobalt met amber as he stared at the angry Faunus that currently stared daggers at him. "Family's the most important thing to you, Jaune! I can't ask you to abandon them!"

What was he thinking, how could he think Blake would be ok with him disowning himself just to get out of this marriage. That would mean that he would be leaving his family forever, unable to call himself an Arc or treat any of his sisters as family. Sure the marriage wasn't something she wanted but it's not the worst thing in the world, _'I could have married Sun,"_ Blake internally cringed at the thought.

"Family is important to me, but you're more important!" Jaune's words seemed to take her by surprise. "Blake," Jaune's eye's turned soft, "I fell in love with you... months ago maybe even longer. Yeah, I didn't want to get married either but im more than happy that it was you."

It was Blake's turn to be taken aback by Jaune's words, she had expected him to do something stupid and chivalrous like trying to disown himself just so she could marry someone she loved, but a confession?

Blake did the only thing she could think of to calm him down, she kissed him. She wouldn't say she loved him that's not how the real world worked... but she couldn't say she disliked him. No one had ever been willing to sacrifice so much for her before and honestly that made her feel... special in a way she had never been before. Separating from their kiss Blake looked into the eyes that stared back at her with both surprise and disbelieve, which made her chuckle as she hugged him and buried her face into his manly chest.

"You stupid loveable idiot."

"huh..."

In actuality, Jaune was a pretty good guy all thing considered. He was handsome, kind, courageous, selfless, and always willing to be there for his friends. In retrospect, he's the type of guy to write home about.

"Im not going to say its love but... I don't dislike you."

 _'Wait does that mean she likes me?'_

"I'm not willing to let you disown yourself... So if you'll meet me halfway, then I'll do the same."

* * *

 **Alright finally got the re-write done. Im pretty happy with the way this turned out. I hope people enjoy this, it was kinda a spur of the moment thing after I read a bunch on drunken marriage fics. Let it be known that I, well not hate but I don't like the Blake sun ship, I don't know why I just don't, maybe im just old fashion because I know that the voice actors for both Ruby and Sun are married or maybe because I feel like Sun represents everything Im not confident, sociable. Then again I think that may also be why I don't like Neptune either...**

 **Anyway, I've had this fic on my computer for some time now, and was too embarrassed to share it but September 10th was my birthday.**

 _ **WooHoo 22 year old**_

 **But I talked to my sister and told her that I wanted to be a writer and that I had some stuff but was too afraid to share it with people, and she told me to go for it. So I did.**


	3. Chapter 3 -Reassurance-

**is it unhealthy to look up cat puns**

* * *

Blake woke from her peaceful slumber to the sight of her teammate and partner Yang Xiao Long looming over her with her signature Yang grin that promised misfortune for the Faunus girl.

Was it too much to ask for a peaceful Sunday morning, filled with reading and some quality time with her husband? Sure, a drunken accident may be at fault for their current situation but nothing said they couldn't make the best of their situation. After the Vytal festival, they had been given everyone 2 weeks of break, so even if Yang took up all her day today she still had 12 more to spend with her husband.

 _'Still weird to think of him like that.'_

"Hey partner, feeling well rested after your late night rendezvous, with the hubby," Yang teased with that annoying ear to ear smirk and that annoying way she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Agggggh," Blake groaned as she stared up at those lilac eyes before rolling over to face the wall while muttering something about 'it being early for this.'

* * *

Staring back into his cobalt blue eyes as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth. The events of the previous day still fresh in his mind, everything from waking up that morning with Blake to their conversation on the rooftop, he was rather glad about the outcome even if the mini heart attack he had when he woke up was unwelcome.

"Jaune!"

"Yeah, Pyrrha im coming," Jaune called back, wouldn't want to miss breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day and of course, he could spend some time with his wife. Just the thought of calling her his wife brought a smile to his lips and a blush to his cheeks.

* * *

Breakfast, much like every meal at Beacon was pretty extravagant, no expense was spared in nourishing the future protectors of the world. But Jaune preferred the simpler things, so It really was no surprise when he took his seat next to Blake with a ham and vegetable omelet with a side of bacon.

"Morning," He greeted his wife and friends, Blake smiled as she returned the greeting. Jaune internally chuckled as he saw Blakes meal a bowl of tuna salad, for someone who hates Faunus stereotypes she sure does love her fish, tuna especially.

"So, Vomit boy," Yang said and Jaune could feel Blake tense up as her blonde haired partner spoke, "So how'd it feel."

"what do you meant?"

"Hmm," Yang hummed in amusement with a cat-like smirk spread across her lips, "Yeah know, those purr-fect hills."

A collective groan could be heard by both teams in response to another Yang worthy pun, the only one that didn't react was Jaune himself.

'Did she just ask if I had sex with Blake?'

Jaune was about to deny Yangs question but then the memory of that morning came to mind, they had woken up naked together. The look on Jaune's face must have been one of contemplation and concern for Blake tugged on his right sleeve.

"Oh my god, they totally had sex!" Yang laughed as she fell from her seat, the remaining members of the two teams all razed their eyebrows in shock, Weiss looked almost appalled. _'I know you don't like me but come on'_

Jaune leaned into Blake's ear, "We were naked," Blake's eyes widened in realization. She wanted to ask if they used protection but she then thought against it, they were drunk the likelihood of them having the mental capacity to use protection was abysmal at best. _'But that would mean.'_

Satisfied that his and Blakes trains of thought seemed to come to the same conclusion, he was then freed to focus on the mini heart of attack he was having at that moment, _'I might be a dad.'_

Yeah, that thought scared him more than the idea of him going up against a deathstalker... alone. Blake didn't look like she liked the idea either if the color draining from her face was any indication, they had agreed to make this marriage work but the thought of them having a child together so early, they had only just finished their second semester at Beacon.

* * *

 **"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!"** Blake began yelling once they were safely in the privacy of team RWBY's room, the remaining members of RWBY and JNPR had taken the hint and gave the young couple the privacy the needed to discuss this matter.

"Blake, calm down."

"Don't tell me to 'calm down' Jaune Miles Arc! I might be, Pregnant," She emphasized the last word by tosing both hands into the air in an exasperated motion. 'This isn't good' Jaune thought, so he did the only thing he could think of to calm her down he kissed her. Let it be known that Jaune wasn't experienced when it came to kissing but he did have seven sisters who loved to watch soap opera's, so he knew the basics, he was pleasantly surprised when Blake didn't pull away but wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself deeper into it. It felt... good but as good as it was they were quickly reminded that oxygen was a necessity of life.

Jaune's cobalt eyes stared back into Blakes amber, "You need to calm down," which aggravated her, she was about to respond before he cut her off, "If you are pregnant then stressing yourself out will only harm you and the baby."

Blake buried her face into Jaune's chest, "What are we going to do Jaune," Her voice was soft with undertone's of sadness that ripped his heart apart, "If I am pregnant," Blake lifted her head to looked him in the eye, that's when he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "What does that mean for us."

Truthfully Jaune hadn't thought of that, how would this child really affect their current lives. Would Ozpin expel them for this? Jaune couldn't allow that to happen, Blake was far better at being a huntress than Jaune was at being a huntsman, expelling someone like her would be a huge mistake.

"Well," Jaune paused to hold both hands to Blake's cheeks and wiped away her tears, "It's too early to know for sure, but I can tell you I'll be there," he paused to place a peck on her lips before resting his forehead onto her own, "For every mood swing," another peck, "through every trip to the hospital," another peck, "and every crazy craving." He finished his speech by holding her close while gently caressing her long black hair.

Little did the newlyweds know, the door to the room was left slightly ajar by a certain blonde, _'maybe this was a blessing in disguise.'_ Yang thought to herself as she walked back into the team JNPR dorm.

* * *

Moments passed in silents as Blake and Jaune sat there just enjoying each others company. Blake had her head laying on Jaune's shoulder and he was rubbing her right hand with his thumb as she held onto his own right hand, his head buried into her hair and he just took in her sent, 'is this creepy.'

 ***Knock, Knock***

Two consecutive knocks came and interrupted the romantic moment the two where sharing, definitely not creepy. "You get it," Blake said turning her head in a way so only her left eye was visible to him.

"You're sitting on me, why don't you get it," Jaune razed an eyebrow, he would have done it anyway but he wanted to hear her response.

"One reason."

"And what would that be?"

"I am your wife do as I say," Blake stated with a false huff as she crossed her arms over her chest which made Jaune laugh. It was true as they say happy wife happy life, and Jaune wanted very much to make his the happiest wife in all of Remnant.

"Yes dear," He said as he got up out of bed, making his way towards the door he spared a glance back to his wife. Blake sat there back against the wall as she thumbed through her 'Ninjas of Love' book, he was reminded why he fell in love with her all those months ago. From a young age, Jaune loved mystery's and Blake was the literal embodiment of mystery which first drew his attention and his feelings for her only deepened as time went on and he got to see more and more of her personality and her dedication to stopping the white fang, she in Jaune's eyes was a hero. The more they spend time together now, the more he's learning and the deeper he's falling for her, the way her ears twitch under her bow anytime he so much as brushes his hand against hers, the blush that comes to her sun-kissed cheeks after they separate from the few kisses they shared. _'What was I doing again?'_

 ***Knock, Knock***

 _'Oh right, the door.'_

Turning the nob and swinging the door open Jaune was met with the familiar sight of... "Headmaster?"

"Hello Mr. Arc," Ozpin paused and looked over towards Blake who had since put her book down in order to give the headmaster her full attention, "Mrs. Arc," It brought a certain happiness to Jaune's heart that Blake blushed at being called Mrs. Arc, _'She's just too cute.'_

"So what can we do for you Headmaster," Jaune spoke up, he was genuinely curious what brought ozpin to them, to his knowledge they didn't give any vacation assignments. He also just wanted the headmaster to leave so he could return to Blake's side and resume their cuddling.

"Well Mr. Arc first I would like to congratulate you two, you seem to be making the best out of your... situation," Ozpin stated, walking into the room and letting the door close behind them, "However,"

 _'Oh gods what now_ '

"I believe that it would be best to inform your parents," Jaunes blood ran cold at the headmaster's words, he hadn't even thought of his family and how they would take the news of him being married and know with the possibility of him being a father sooner than he would have thought... needless to say the idea of his parents not to mention Blakes parents finding out was horrified.

Turning to meet those purr-fect amber eyes, 'I think it's getting worse,'

Blake looked scared like she was being cornered by two huge Zwei, Jaune could understand why she didn't like dogs, he himself was more of a cat person. Her expression did make him wonder, what was Blakes parents like or what was if new in-laws like, the thought of in-laws gave him the weirdest feeling of terror and excitement. Perhaps excited to meet them or to make his already big family bigger.

Seeing the looks on his student's faces, ozpin spoke up "I've already called both your parents, you'll be meeting them at the Arc family compound, next Friday," and just like that, just as quick as he arrived he departed leaving the Arc couple to contemplate the trouble they were in.

* * *

 **Yang you sneaky sneak you, but overall I like where this chapter is going, was this soap opray enough for you. I enjoyed writing this and personally can't wait to see what everyone thinks.**

 **I already have the gender and name of the child but I don't know if I want her to be pregnant so soon or wait, I mean I don't plan on ending this story just yet.**


	4. Chapter 4 -Pregnancy-

**So when I started writing these story I had no idea Ghira, Blake's father, was the old leader of the white fang.**

 **If anyone's wondering, last chapter ozpin told them they had till Friday and that chapter took place on Sunday and it would take at least a day to get there so they would have 3 day's to get ready for the trip and another day of flying.**

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written, I was up all night because I had an epiphany.**

* * *

To say Jaune was nervous would be an understatement, he was positively on the verge of having a breakdown, everything was happening so fast. First, he got drunkenly married, then found out there was a chance she could be pregnant and know they both had four days to get mentally prepared and in his case physically prepared for Blakes father would most likely try to kill him, father of his grandchild or not. It would take them at least a full day travel by bullhead to reach the Arc family compound in mistral, which meant he needed to remember the miracle of modern medicine with is motion sickness pills.

Needless to say, he had a lot on his mind so he did the only thing he could think of and went for a walk through Vale, Blake would probably worry that he skipped town because he was afraid to face the music. Which he was but what scared him, even more, was that if Blake was carrying she would then have to raze said child on her own, but she has is scroll number and could track him via that.

 _'When do girls start noticing the... signs of pregnancy.'_ Jaune thought to himself while reading a magazine titled 'Are you going to be a Mommy,' at a drug store near the airship docks.

 _'it says a woman start to notice when they miss their period,'_ He didn't need to be reminded of what those were. The female body seems to like to sync its internal time clock with those of other females. Imagine eight women all having their times all at once. _'Dad and I were lucky we survived'_

 _'when was Blakes last... no not even I should know that.'_ He decided that just to be safe he would buy the pregnancy test and pads just to be safe, never know what the future holds after all. The cashier eyed me like I was suspicions, _'well I do have my sword.'_

'Wait! Is that Yang?!'

"Yo, Vomit boy," Oh that's just what Jaune needed, a girl who knows Blake may or may not be pregnant who just so happens to be her partner and even worse its Yang. _'think fast Vomit boy think fast.'_

"sup, Yang howsit Yangin," Jaune greeted with a wave with the hand which wasn't carrying his darling wives... personal items. To his surprise, Yang didn't mention the items in his right hand.

"Did you just pun at me," she asked, in response, Jaune could only nod, "I so proud of you," she cried as she attempted to crush him in a bear hug, and she probably woulda succeeded if not for a very familiar angelic voice that sent a chill up his spine. _'welp, there goes the surprise.'_

"Yang could you please not crush my husband."

"Relax Blakey, I wasn't going to break your boy toy," Yang tease as she put Jaune back down before slapping him in the back, which to her surprise didn't knock him over like it used to.

"what are you two doing here?" He asked once the wind returned to his lungs.

"Blakey and I wandered around looking for something to do when we saw you ducking in here," Yang took a moment to glance down to Jaunes right hand that held the items, "Though I never expected you to have the guts to buy stuff like that."

Blake took notice of the items and fixed him with the 'oh your so sweet,' eye's before kissing him on the cheek, "Yeah well... I figured if Blake is pregnant she'll be carrying a baby around for nine months, it's the least I can do," His words were true and earned him another peck on the cheek, Then realization struck and he stared at Blake.

"What?"

"That's the first time you called me your husband," which earned a chuckle from Yang and a playful slap to the shoulder from Blake.

The shopping went easier than expected, though he did get weird looks from the employees mostly due to the fact he was buying a pregnancy test and pads while being accompanied by two beautiful women, he even got a dry erase board and markers for brainstorming baby names, ya know just in case.

"So Jaune," Blake spoke up as the trio was making their way on to airship, he turned as to show her that she had his attention, "If I am... Ya know pregnant," she said the word 'pregnant' in a somewhat hushed whisper, "what would you like it to be?"

"Hmm, good question..." Jaune placed a hand under his chin to indicate that he was thinking, "A girl."

"Really," Yang asked and Jaune nodded, "I figured youed want a boy, ya know considering you are one," Jaune laughed.

"Don't get me wrong if it turns out to be a boy I'll love him just as much as I would love her, but I practically razed my four younger sisters.'

The girls seemed to like his answer, " Plus, I like the idea of having a little blonde Blake running around," He took hold of her hand and stared at her beautiful amber eyes, "shining sapphire eyes and two adorable blonde cat ears," Blake must have liked that idea because she kissed him on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder and he rested his on top of hers. They were the cutest thing Yang had ever seen.

"Please, you guys are going to give me diabetes before we even get back to Beacon."

* * *

Once Blake and Yang were alone in her room, having parted with Jaune, Blake placed the test and pads on the sink of their shared bathroom. She sat on her bed and cracked open the copy of 'Ninjas of Love' that she had sitting on her nightstand. Blake was enjoying her book... ok so she wasn't her mind was too focused on Jaune and his family.

She knew Jaune's outlook on the Faunus but are his beliefs shared by his parents or even his seven sister's, and if their not racists the question the question is will they accept her. Well, they don't have a choice they were already married... and then there was the whole pregnancy thing.

"Lien for your thoughts," Yang said, she had been playing a game on her scroll while sitting on her bunk.

"I...I don't know what to do."

"About Jaune? He's not thinking about leaving you is he?" Yang asked, "If he is I'll save the curse some time and kill him my self," She said with a huff.

"No! no... Jaune's been amazing," Blake exclaimed in defense of her husband, "It's just... Friday we're supposed to meet our parents."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah but... I haven't seen my parents since before I left the White Fang," She hadn't seen them since her father stepped down as leader of the once peaceful organization to become chieftain of menagerie, when she called them cowards for turning there backs on their people. "how will they react when they see their daughter for the first time in three years and then learn she's married."

"They'll understand, its what parents do. Besides Jaune's a great guy, I mean how many guys will willingly buy pads and a test," Yang stated, motioning towards the bathroom door.

*Game over*

She returned her attention to her game and sighed at the game over screen, before pressing the retry button she hesitated. "Hey, Blakey."

"Yeah."

"When is your period anyway?"

Yang slung herself over the side of her bunk, so her upper torso and head were hanging over the edge, scroll forgotten and fallen to the ground, "You missed it!"

"It was supposed to come this morning," Blake paused blush very evident on her face, "That's why I wanted to go into Vale today, I wanted to get a test."

"Well, that's ok... right, I mean stress can make it come late,"

"Y...yeah that's right."

* * *

Jaune was happy which was the complete polar opposite of how he had been feeling since this morning with Ozpin practically forcing them to meet with each other's parents this Friday. Not that he wouldn't want to meet Blakes parents, the people who razed such an amazing woman couldn't be bad, he just wanted to do It on his own terms, it's the same reason he ran away from home to join Beacon, to be his own man who can choose his own path in life.

Taking that walkthrough vale really helped him get his mind straight and what he learned was that even though he was young and still attending Beacon, he was excited to be a dad. Sure they weren't certain if Blake was pregnant, but hey a guy can dream, the more he thought about it the better it sounded. Then he found himself inside the drug store buying a test, pads and a whiteboard for writing baby name no less.

But it still begged the question, would they be expelled? Maybe he could strike a deal with Ozpin, he seems like a reasonable guy, a deal to keep Blake, someone who has the skill to make it in this line of work and expel himself instead. It would be an end to his dream but the moment that test say's positive he's sure his dream will change.

After depositing the whiteboard and markers he had bought, Jaune made his way to team CFVY room to speak with his confidant and most trusted upperclassmen Coco Adel.

 ***knock* *knock***

The door opened and standing there was a very tan blind man with orange hair and scars running the length of his arms.

"Coco! Jaunes here for you."

Jaune always wondered how a blind man like Fox could be huntsmen or at least he did when they first met but Coco quickly cleared up the Arc confusion. Fox's semblance allows him to see with aura when Jaune learned of this he thought Fox was the coolest guy ever to attend Beacon. Just think about it he's blind and it's pretty common knowledge that the other 5 senses are heightened when one his taken away and combined with a semblance that allows one to see with aura makes Fox a very difficult opponent.

'If he sees with aura then does he have 360-degree vision, like an owl.'

"Hey, Jauney. How may I help my favorite cousin?" Coco Adel member of the most trusted of the Arcs branch families, and Jaunes older cousin.

"Im fine Coco, I just need some advice."

Coco took her aviators off and looked at him with light brown eyes, "Well, then you came to the right place," she said as she closed the door and slung an arm over his shoulder. "So what can I do for you."

Walking out of the dormitory and strolling through Beacons courtyard Jaune explained his... situation to Coco from beginning to end. Everything from the moment he woke up in bed with Blake, to the marriage certificate to her possibly being pregnant and know to have to meet with both their parents on Friday.

 _'Yeah, thanks Ozpin.'_

"Wow."

"Coco Adel ladies, and gentlemen truly a woman of many words," Jaune deadpanned, he loved Coco like a sister but 'wow' really, was that all she could say.

"Come on, Jaune that's a lot to dump on a girl," she reached up and placed her hand behind her head, intertwining her fingers together so she could rest her head onto them, "but I see your problem, but hey positive grandpa would have arranged a marriage anyway, so silver lining," she shrugged and he sent her a side glare that could rival even Weiss, "but yeah your both still young and a baby is a big responsibility, I remember how much trouble aunty had with you," she laughed.

"What are you, offering me advise or picking on me?"

"Who says I can't do both dear cousin," she said with a Cheshire grin, "look as far as Ozpin kicking you guys out just because you had trouble keeping it in your pants-"

"I was drunk!"

"- I don't think he will, I've been here for the better part of 2 years. I'd like to think I've come to know the staff a bit and he doesn't strike me as the type to kick you to the curb for this."

Her word struck a chord within him he had, had a similar thought earlier but even her words did appease his feelings of horror or guilt.

"Maybe you're right."

"Aren't I always."

Jaune was about to bring up that time she told him it would be a good Idea to fill the family pool with instant Jell-O when he heard the familiar ringtone of his scroll.

 **It's gonna get a little weird,**

 **Gonna get a little wild.**

 **I ain't from 'round here,**

 **I'm from another dimension.**

 **It's gonna get a little weird,**

 **Gonna have a good time!**

 **I ain't from 'round here,**

 **I'm from another woo-hoo!**

He checked the screen and was surprised to find Yangs name and picture appear.

"Hello."

"Jaune, get over here," Yang said, she sounded slightly panicked, he was about to ask if he needed his weapon but decided against it. If she needed that kinda help she wouldn't have called him, it's no secret he wasn't the best fighter in school, though he was improving. 'I can take Cardin, and his group of flunkies now.'

"What's going on."

"Blakes about to take the test and she wants you here," at her words Jaune paled, Coco could feel the sense of dread emanating from him, "He'll be there," she said having heard the conversation.

* * *

Blake was rather nervous, the thought of being pregnant scared her. What would her parent's thing, how would Jaune react and what does that mean for her chances of being a huntress. She didn't want to do this alone, well granted Yang was there but Its, not the same emotional support she would get from Jaune.

The door to their room swung open and the form of her goofy yet loving husband stood they're trying to catch his breath.

"jees Vomit boy, you didn't need to run," Yang said trying not to break out into laughter in such a serious moment for to young couple.

"I'll... Have you know... even Ruby would be jealous of how fast I was going.'

There it was that goofy smile of his, she had to admit she loved it, it was the smile of a man that she knew she could depend on, who would be there for her through thick and thin.

"Jaune," Blake said, amber met cobalt, "Im nervous."

Jaune was on the verge of a mental breakdown from all the stress from the last few days, 'No Jaune, you can break down not in front of her. Not when she needs you.'

"Blake," he said as he walked over to her, crouched down onto one knee and looked into her beautiful amber eyes, "I right here... you are Blake Minerva Arc, you fight Grimm and the White Fang on a near day to day basis, you can do this. Who else can say they stopped a plot to destroy the entire kingdom of Vale... huh, Cardin? not likely."

Blake chuckled slightly.

"Now I want you to do something for me," Jaune said still crouching, looking up at her.

"And what would that be."

"I want you... to get in there," he pointed to team RWBY's shared bathroom, "and pee on this stick," he wrapped her fingers around the test. Blake couldn't help it, be it the serious tone of his voice or his usual brand of silly but whatever it was she laughed.

"You're a dork."

"Yeah, but I got you to laugh so whos the real winner here," he grinned as he stood up and pulled Blake to her feet, once on her feet he placed a quick peck on her lips and just took in the sweet taste of her lips and the lovely sight of her blushing face before leading her to the bathroom.

Jaune wasn't going to be in the room with her while she was doing it, that would be creepy. No instead Jaune leaned against the wall outside the door and waited while Yang sat on Weiss's bed.

"You were just as drunk as we were, huh," it took a moment to register that Jaune was talking to her.

"huh?"

"That night. You were just as drunk as we were, weren't you?"

Yand gave him a grin that said it all, "Yeah, apparently I can't hold my liquor as well as I thought. I'll stick to my strawberry sunrise's next time though, wouldn't want to marry you off again."

Jaune chuckled before the room returned to its usual silence. The waiting was killing Jaune, all he wanted to do was get either a positive or negative, be there for Blake for what no dought would be a very emotional time in her life and then they could figure out a way to tell their parents that didn't involve Blakes father from gutting him like a trout.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open revealing Blake as she stood stock still, "Im... not pregnant."

* * *

 ***BOOM***

 **Didn't expect that did ya, you thought I would make Blake pregnant... well Jaune would have been the one to make her pregnant not me, but you get the idea.**

 **I thought about it and I probably would have but it's not like I plan to end things so soon. The story won't cover all their time at Beacon but it will cover moments that I deem necessary to write down.**

 **I want there to be maybe 2-3 more chapters before the meet the parent's chapter and after that, I have no Idea I have an Idea for the last chapter but I'll get to that in due time.**


	5. Chapter 5 -Karaoke-

Alright after so long writing this I am proud to say I'm done.

The last chapter I gave some song lyrics for Jaune's ringtone and I didn't explain where I got those, In all honesty, I used my own ringtone. It's the theme song for Star VS the Forces of Evil.

* * *

Jaune had woken up early on Monday morning due to a snore that would rival that of an Ursa roar, _'seriously how can Pyrrha and Ren sleep like this?'_

Turning his head in the direction of his teammate's he noticed Pyrrha had a pair of, what he could only assume is noise canceling headphone's on and Ren had earplugs. Jaune looked at his scroll and noticed that the time read 4:25, he groaned knowing that he couldn't just go back to sleep with Nora snoring the way she is, he always did have trouble getting to sleep after being woken up. He decided instead of staying in the dark room he would go out for a jog, couldn't hurt maybe increase his stamina and endurance.

Getting dressed in a dark gray sleeveless hoodie and matching knee-high shorts Jaune made his way out of his team's room. The muffled sounds of a snoring Nora was the only sound heard in the hallway as he turned he found himself face to face with a very familiar pair of amber eye's.

"B-Blake?!" He stuttered in a loud whisper, "what are you doing awake?" She looked back up at him, a six-foot-three-inch tall man to her five foot four inch tall.

"I can't get back to sleep."

"Is Yang snoring?"

"Thankfully no, it's just... we've got three days before we have to leave," Blake paused as she and Jaune turned to walk down the dark hallway of Beacon, "and we really haven't gotten to know each other."

Jaune looked down at his wife with concern in his eye's, "I suppose that's my fault," Blake turned to look at him, "I guess I've kinda been avoiding it."

Her eye's narrowed in confusion, "What?"

"Well, I've... kinda been afraid," He paused, noticing Blakes confused gaze scrunch up in further confusion, "I mean what if you get to know me and you realize im not the type of guy you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Blake scoffed, "Jaune I like you enough to let you kiss me," she paused as she stopped walking and he did the same, "only pecks, at least right now, and to consider having a kid with you, not being a bad thing. We'll take it slow and see what happen." She offered him a reassuring smile, "So why are you awake so early?"

"Nora." He said flatly, which brought a chuckle to the Faunus girl. "I was going to go for a Jog," he paused and looked back towards Blake, "but since your here... how about some breakfast."

"I don't think the kitchen staff is ready to make breakfast?"

"Please Blake," he placed his left hand on her shoulder and his right on his chest, just over his heart. "Have a little faith in your husband."

* * *

There she was sitting at one of the many mess hall table's, waiting for her husband, Jaune had left in pursuit of something for them to eat. I was weird being in the mess hall with no one around, something Blake would normally love if she had her books but alas not.

"Hail the conquering hero."

Blake turned her head and saw Jaune returning with two plates of something that smelled amazing. "All hail," she said with a slight giggle.

He placed the plate down and Blake saw that he had brought her an omelet... but something more she could swear she smelled the familiar scent of tuna. Taking a bite of the omelet the flavor of sweet, sweet tuna.

"Oh my God..," Blake held her fingers to her mouth, Jaune could see a bright smile forming behind them. "This is amazing."

"Not just a pretty face, am I."

"You made this?" Blake paused, taking another bite of her omelet, "I had no idea you could cook."

"Well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Yet another thing Blake barely know about her husband, She didn't even know their name's... well except for one Violet Arc. How much of him was a mystery, to not only her but their friends and teammates? He placed his hand on the back of her head, "They also taught me how to dance and sing."

This made the cat girl laugh, she couldn't see Jaune singing, not after his failed attempt at serenading Weiss earlier that year. Then it hit her, _'was that another attempt at teasing her?'_

"Wow, Blake im hurt," he pauses and placed a hand on his chest to fain pain, "I can't believe my own wife doesn't believe in me."

"Remember when you 'sang' to Weiss.'

"Well then," he pauses and stood from the table, "I challenge you Blake Minerva Arc, to a duel. There's a karaoke joint near the airship docks down in Vale."

Blake smiled, having realized what he was doing she replied, "Very well Jaune Miles Arc, I accept your challenge." She chuckled to herself, Jaune was a dork and in his own dorky way he had just asked her out on a date.

"Cool," he placed a kiss on her lips before returning his attention to his own plate, "it's a date."

Blake wouldn't admit it but she liked kissing Jaune, his lips were both soft yet firm all at the same time, they were passionate yet wouldn't be overly so. He was genuinely a good guy who respected his friends immensely, especially Blake. But that didn't stop her from wanting that kiss to last, once they parted she felt his warmth leave her and she wanted it back. _'NO, bad thought... take it slow'_

* * *

Back in her room, Blake was greeted with the smiling face of her young leader, and the sound of the shower running. Looking over to her partner's bunk she could see that Yang was awake but very reluctant to get out of bed unless she had to. All and all she and Jaune had spent the last hour and a half talking.

"Good morning, Blake," chirped Ruby, who was currently flicking through the channels on their television set. "you were up early."

"Yeah, just thinking." which was the truth. A lot has happened in the last few days and it was starting to take its toll on her mental state.

"Yeah, I bet you were thinking really HARD," Yang spoke up with her famous Chesire grin on her face.

"What ya thinkin about, anything I can hel-."

"Woah there little sister, let her relax first," Yangs eyes had a mischievous glint about them, "This is the second night in a row that she had a 'special' rendezvous with her precious husband." Blake didn't like the air quotes she put around the word 'special.'

"And who's fault is it that he's my husband," she already hated what her mouth said, her tone wasn't angry in the slightest but the words themselves made it sound worse than she meant it to.

Yang popped up off her bunk, her face scrunched up in confusion, "I thought you and Vomit boy where doing great."

"No! We are," Blake smiled sweetly, "its just... I would have liked to have a proper relationship with him is all."

"So everything's fine between you can Jaune?" Ruby asked and Blake nodded in agreement, "Good, I would hate to have to choose between my best friend and teammate."

* * *

Jaune was currently laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about his date later on with Blake. What were they going to do? Surely they can't do Karaoke all day. What would he wear? What would she wear? These questions are just a few that plagued his mind. Getting up from his bed and walking over to his dresser, he searched for something suitable to wear.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked as she jumped up and down on her bed, messing up the sheets Ren had just put on them. Nora was like a sister to Jaune but, seriously her energy levels were exhausting.

"Getting ready, I've got a date soon." It was already noon and they agreed to meet up for their date around two, which left Jaune a good hour and a half to get a shower and get his outfit ready.

"ooow, you and Blake going to have a romantic evening in town," Nora exclaimed excitedly. Jaune froze knowing full well Nora did not believe in something as sacred as privacy, he couldn't have them spying on his date. He needed this to go perfectly.

"Nora, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure anything for you, fearless leader," she said while giving Jaune her best solute.

"I need you not to spy on this date," he asked, as nicely as humanly possible. Nora held a hand over her chest to fain pain,

"Why Jauney, im insulted,-" she put extra emphasis on the word 'insulted,' "- that you would even think, I would do such a thing."

Nora was many things but a good lier was defiantly not one of them, "Nora look im begging you here, I need this date to go off without a hitch," he didn't care that sounded desperate, he wanted this date to be one hundred percent uninterrupted. He didn't want to have to worry about being followed around by his overprotective teammates.

"Fine!" She said it as if the world alone brought a bad taste to her mouth, "I won't spy on your date."

Jaunes face lit up, "Thank you, Nora, I just... I want her to like me, ya know."

"And she will Jaune," Pyrrha said as she stepped out of the bathroom, having finished her shower, thankfully she had accepted the rejection and there didn't seem to be any hard feelings breaking up their team. "just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

Nora watched as her fearless leader gathered a few clothes and went to take his shower. Silly Jaune if he had been paying attention he would know that Nora had her fingers crossed behind her back the entire time. Operation: Black Knight is a go.

* * *

Blake was sifting through her dresser drawers looking for something, anything to wear. 'Come on Blake, it can't be that hard. It's Jaune.' But alas despite her own protest there she was hoping to find something nice to wear.

'ARGGH! Why is this so hard,' she mentally screamed. She had no trouble picking out clothes before, granted, she usually wore a white shirt, black corset, and black and purple gradient leggings with her emblem on the side. Why is it the fact she's going out with Jaune make picking out clothes so hard? She didn't want to seem too desperate so everything Yang suggested was out of the question. Ruby was great but a fashionista she was not, and Blake never liked wearing skirts.

"Here."

Surprisingly Weiss was the only one to suggest wearing something she actually liked. "Are you sure Jaune will like this?" She hated how desperate she sounded, but she needed this date to go well, they were already married and divorce was off the table. This needs to be perfect.

"Of course, I picked it out after all," she paused and shoved Blake off towards the bathroom. "besides the dolt would love anything you wear," Weiss said before pushing Blake further into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Moments later Blake opened the door and was greeted with the shocked expressions of her teammates. Blake stood there with her long black hair tied up in a ponytail and a moderate amount of makeup on. But what really took their breaths away was how amazing those clothes looked on her, she wore a moderate shoulder cropped top white sweater, a pair of her blake and purple gradient leggings with her symbol emblazoned on the outside of her left thigh and a pair of knee length dark brown boots. "Hows it looks."

"It's amazing," Ruby said.

"It's purr-fect," Yang said, Blake decided to ignore the pun.

"It's missing something," of course, Weiss would find a way to dislike something, unless its perfect. She went over to her personal dresser and rummaged around until she pulled out a long piece of, thick yet thin enough to were you can see through a single layer, fabric and wrapped it around Blake's neck and let the front of the scarf droop down to cover some of the skin the crop top exposed.

"Perfect, you'll have to beat Jaune off with a stick."

"That's, not the only thing she'll have to beat off," Yang murmured, Blake was about to tell her off but was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Oh, gods it's Jaune, i-im not ready" Blake was nervous something her three other teammates had never seen before, "What if he doesn't like this outfit. What if he doesn't like my hair. What if he does like-"

 ***slap***

Silence filled the room, Blake turned her head and stared into her partners lilac eyes, "Blake, Jaunes going to love your outfit. He's going to love your hair, and he already loves you," she paused as she placed a comforting hand on the cheek she had just slapped, "Youll be fine."

Blake smiled, "Thanks, Yang."

Blake went to open the door, she hesitated for a moment longer before answering the door. Opening the door, amber met cobalt as silence began to spread throughout the room again, allowing the two teens to really take each other in and Blake liked what she saw. Jaune was freshly showered and even cut his hair a bit, no longer was it his usual endearing messy mop, now it was cut short on the sides and kept fairly long on the top. He wore a black t-shirt that admittedly hugged his body nicely, it was tucked into a freshly ironed pair of deep blue jeans, and he wore a white leather jacket with blue trim.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said with a slight giggle in her words.

"Wow, Ladykiller," Yang chirped up, "truly a savant with words."

Moments of awkward small talk later, the Arc couple were on their way. Yang couldn't help but smile, she hadn't seen her best friends like that in... well ever. It was comforting to know that even the well-read Blake could be at a loss for words sometimes. Operation: New moon is a go

* * *

Blake had expressed her misgivings about singing in front of people, to which Jaune quickly set her mind at ease by telling her that he had reserved a private room for them. "I thought you said you didn't like to flaunt money?" Blake questioned with her own version of Yang Cheshire smile.

"I don't, but you're worth it." His words stirred up a warmth inside Blake, to know someone cared for her in such a way... there's no other way to describe it, it made her feel like a princess.

Jaune had brought her to a place called 'High Note' and It was pretty apparent that Jaune frequented this establishment. As soon as they walked in a woman with beautiful platinum blonde hair and stunning crystal blue eyes shot out from behind the counter. **"Jauney!"** The women the proceded to give him a bear hug that would rival one from Yang. "How's my favorite brother-in-law."

"He'll be dead soon if you don't let him go, hun," said a woman who had just exited a room that said 'staff only'. The woman was beautiful, with short purple hair that went only as far as her chin, a grey tank top with the words 'High Note' printed in large bold letters which almost seemed to jump out at you, but they weren't she was just... well developed. "So Jaune, you going to introduce us to your friend here. Though I already know her," this confused Blake she didn't remember meeting anyone this pretty before.

"Oh, right yeah," Jaune moved to scratch at the back of his neck, "Umm... Blake this is my eldest sister Violet Maria Arc and her wife Melody."

 _'Wait? Violet!?'_

"The same Violet that was a witness to our drunken marriage?"

"Yup, speaking of which. I have a few choice words for you dear sister," Blake didn't know what Jaunes semblance was, but for Violet's sake, she was glad it wasn't heat vision.

"Oh lighten up little brother. You know Grandfather would have married you off after graduation anyway," Violet said with a smirk, "and besides, I know how much you've been crushing on the Faunus girl." Violet's words brought a crimson blush to Blakes cheeks and a soft smile to her lips, while they had a similar effect on.

"Anyways Jaune," thank the gods for Melody, swooping in to save the young couple from the tyranny of her wife, "I've reserved your usual room."

"Cool Thanks," he blurted out as he took Blakes hand and lead her down the hall to their private room. It was a nice room, small but nice. A large white sectional couch sat on both the right and left walls as well as the back wall, a dark oak coffee table sat between the halves of the couch and everything was positioned in such a way that you would be facing the front of the room. The front of the room had a 55-inch flat screen t.v., some speakers, a microphone and a tablet stand.

"Welcome to my home away from Beacon."

"You come here often?" Blake asked Jaune had to try and suppress a laugh, keyword try, "What!?"

"I thought I was the one with the cheesy pickup lines," He laughed, Blake gave him a playful shove before taking a seat on the rightmost couch while Jaune took a seat on the left. "Here," He handed Blake a tablet, she took it and saw a rather lengthy menu of food and drink, even a selection for alcoholic drinks, _'Yang would like this place.'_

"Order, whatever you like, It's on me," He said, ever the gentlemen willing to meet his ladies needs.

moments passed before a waitress entered their room to deliver their drinks, Blake had ordered a nice and warm tea while Jaune had ordered a locally made soda called Iron Brew. Both seemed to forgo the notion of having anything alcoholic, not wanting a repeat performance of what happened last time they got drunk. Blake had to admit she was having fun, she hadn't expected much when Jaune offered to take her to a karaoke bar. Especially after that one time with Weiss.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" Jaune asked.

"One more song," Blake protested with a huff. She wanted to hear more, to learn more about Jaune and she wasn't going to leave until she did. With a slight grin, Jaune rose from his seat and made his way to the tablet stand to select the next song.

Scrolling through the selection Jaune took notice of the selection. I want to live, fresh start fever, Last of the real ones, that girl. Nothing sounded good, or at least not until he found a song he hadn't given much thought to. With a grin he pressed play.

 **(Play Classic by MKTO)**

 **Ooh, girl, you're shining**

 **Like a 5th avenue diamond**

 **And they don't make you like they used to**

 **You're never going out of style**

Blake smiled, the song was perfect for Jaune's singing voice and she knew he chose this song for her. It was their date after all and Jaune wanted to show off, what better way to do that than to pick a lovely song that sung the praise of the girl that permanently took up residence in his heart.

 **Ooh, pretty baby,**

 **This world might have gone crazy**

 **The way you saved me,**

 **Who could blame me**

 **When I just wanna make you smile**

 **I wanna thrill you like Michael**

 **I wanna kiss you like Prince**

 **Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**

 **Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**

 **You're over my head**

 **I'm out of my mind**

 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

 **One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

 **Baby, you're so classic**

 **Baby, you're so classic**

 **Baby. you,**

 **Baby, you're so classic**

It was true, or at least in his eye's Blake was perfect.

 **Four dozen of roses**

 **Anything for you to notice**

 **All the way to serenade you**

 **Doing it Sinatra style**

 **Ima pick you up in a Cadillac**

 **Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back**

 **Keep it real to real in the way I feel**

 **I could walk you down the aisle**

 _'Walk me down the aisle?'_ The thought made Blake think, of course, they were already married and unfortunately, it happened when they were... well less than in their right minds but having a real ceremony for her big day was something every girl dreamed of, including herself. _'I wonder if we can have a second wedding.'_

 **I wanna thrill you like Michael**

 **I wanna kiss you like Prince**

 **Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**

 **Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**

 **You're over my head I'm out of my mind**

 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

 **Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age**

 **Out of my league**

 **Old school chic**

 **Like a movie star**

 **From the silver screen**

 **One of a kind living in a world gone plastic**

 **Baby, you're so classic**

 **Baby, you're so classic**

 **Baby, you're so classic**

 **Baby, you're class and baby you're sick**

 **I never met a girl like you ever till we met**

 **A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's**

 **Got me tripping out like the sixties**

 **Hippies Queen of the discotheque**

 **A 70's dream and an 80's best**

 **Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson**

 **Girl you're timeless, just so classic**

Blake's eyes grew wide, that wasn't what she expected. The song transitioned into a rap and said transition didn't even phase Jaune, without missing a beat his voice went from a soft and melodic singing voice to a soft yet well-timed rap.

 **You're over my head I'm out of my mind**

 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

 **Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age**

 **Out of my league**

 **Old school chic Like a movie star**

 **From the silver screen,**

 **You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic**

 **Baby, you're so classic**

 **Baby, you're so classic,**

 **Baby you're so classic**

* * *

Yang's mouth hung open in a surprised grin, to her right was her little sister who was bobbing her head to the sound of her best friends singing, sitting on a couch behind the two sisters was Weiss who was wide-eyed in shock. Was this Jaune? No way. She couldn't believe it, he's singing and doing it well. 'If he sang like that back then..."

She buried her face in her hands as she realized the thought that was floating around her head.

"Not bad, huh," Violet said turning down the volume to on her speakers. Of course, she would have tapped Jaune's private room, just because it was private doesn't mean she couldn't get her own entertainment at least when it came to her younger brother.

"Not bad? This is incredible," Yang stated as she shot both arms towards the speakers that currently broadcasted Jaune's voice.

"It was pretty awesome," Ruby chirped up with a huge grin on her face.

Having been satisfied by their little espionage mission the three members of team RWBY exited the karaoke bar and made their way back to Beacon. 'Vomit boy's got pipe's.'

"What you think Weiss?"

The question took the heiress a moment to contemplate. Contrary to popular belief she didn't hate Jaune but that was a completely different Jaune Arc than the one she had come to know. His voice conveyed love, deep love and... confidence.

"It was phenomenal," she paused noticing the words that just left her lips, "for an amateur, of course, I've heard and sung with professionals before but I have to say it was an enjoyable experience."

"A simple I liked it, would have been fine," Yang teased.

As the trio walked towards the airship docks they missed the familiar orange hair girl of team JNPR followed by her two other teammate's.

"Isn't that team RWBY," Ren asked, pointing towards the trio of girls that walked the opposite direction they were.

"No, silly Renny," Nora playfully nudged Ren's shoulder, "They didn't have Blake with them, so how could they be team RWBY without the B."

Pyrrha giggled at the bubbly bombers antics, Ren gave a very defeated sigh, "Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

Alright so finally I have finished this chapter at a good 4000 word. I feel like I should explain some things.

First Nora said Operation: Blake Knight. which I hope is pretty self-explanatory, with Jaune being a knight and Blake's color palette being primarily Black. Yang called it Operation: New Moon again Blake's color palette is mostly Black and Jaune's emblem boing to crescent moons.

A new moon is, the moon being cast in the shadow of the earth and all.

Also, in a week October 13th specifically I will be going on vacation to my sister's house, so I don't know if I'll have a lot of spare time to write and I have no clue if I'll have any internet access to upload. I, of course, will write all I can before I leave, hopefully, I can get chapter six done before then but I can't make any promises.


	6. Chapter 6 -Termoil-

**Alright, today is currently Saturday, October 13th and I am currently in route to my sister's house. A whopping 9 hours away.**

 **Unfortunately, I can't seem to add line breaks to this while currently on mobile.**

 **-XXXXX-**

Walking hand in hand with her knight Blake couldn't help but reminisce about the day they had shared together. The karaoke bar was fun, there was no other way to describe it. Jaunes voice just seemed to convey such raw emotion, he even talked her into singing which she didn't make easy on him. Dinner was amazing, the restaurant wasn't Weiss level of fancy but it was nice and now to wrap it up they were taking the long way back to Beacon, just enjoying their company.

"Was it good for you?"

"Huh."

"Tonight. Did you have fun," he asked turning to gaze down at her, cobalt eyes met amber as she stared back.

"Surprisingly, yes," she hadn't expected to have so much fun on their date. Considering how she normally loved to find a quiet place to sit and read, she didn't think too much about going to the karaoke bar. She hated loud and obnoxious things and preferred quiet and calming, either Jaune did as well or he planned it that way but nothing that they sang was either. They were light, cheery and all around wonderful written songs.

Jaune opened his mouth to respond to the 'Surprisingly' remark but was stopped as Blake hugged his arm even tighter. "I don't really like loud music but everything you sang was brilliant. I was pleasantly surprised that you could sing."

"These things tend to happen when you have seven sisters."

Jaune released himself from Blake vise-like grip for a moment to bend over and pick a single red rose from the garden at their feet. Blake looked at him in confusion as he broke off the stem and with it, its thorns and placed the rose gently in her hair, right above her ear. "Im glad..."

"...I had kinda been head over heels for you for quite some time."

"So why didn't you try flirting with me, like you did Weiss?"

"It's as Docter Oobleck always says, If one can not learn from history they are doomed to repeat it. Weiss had crushed me... I wasn't ready to have that happen again."

She could feel sadness growing within her. Weiss had been a bit cold when rejecting the blonde idiot, who was just trying to show her that he was sincere but unfortunately for him, she was too short-sighted. She believed and perhaps still believes no one could truly love her because of the power that lies behind her family name.

' _She'll be alone forever if she keeps that up... not even Ruby can wait forever, for the heiress to get over herself_.'

"Her loss is my gain," she finally said as they maid it to the front steps of the dormitory. "You're a wonderful guy," she paused and placed a quick peck on his lips, "and im sure you'll be an even better husband... and maybe sometime in the future, you'll be an amazing father." She finished up her speech by wrapping her arms around Jaunes neck, pulling herself up and placing a long chaste kiss onto his lips. Maybe it was time to bring their relationship up a notch or two, they were married after all. Not to mention they had to leave for Jaunes parents house tomorrow.

 **-break-**

Unfortunately, the young couple had an uninvited guest to their intimate moment. Starring down from a window that leads to his room stood a shocked monkey Faunus by the name of Sun Wukong. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Jaune was one of his closest friends outside of his own team, he knew full well that he had a crush on Blake ever since he had laid eyes on her. Feelings of anger, sadness, loss, and betrail filled Suns mind as he struggled to fall asleep.

Jaune had made a cardinal sin this night. He had broken the bro code, thou shall not kiss another bros crush... or something like that. ' _Just you wait, Vomit-boy_.'

 **-break-**

That morning he had woken up feeling great, his date went off without a hitch. Thou he did have to lecture Nora about spying, she thought she was being slick but alas no bush in nature has leaves that shade of orange and definitely don't grow binoculars on them like fruit.

He shared a wonderful and healthy breakfast of french toast and salad with his beloved wife, Blake. Everything was going great... so tell him why Sun was know to challenge him to a 1-on-1 duel for the heart of the fair maiden?

' _How did he find out_."

Jaune had no idea how Sun learned of his and Blakes relationship, he was pretty sure only there two teams had any prior knowledge of the marriage. Sun had a thing for Blake ever since he laid eyes on her and Jaune was his friend, perhaps one of his closest friends outside of his own team. Jaune had asked prior why the boisterous monkey sought the heart of the somber cat but wasn't supplied with a real answer, all he got was opposites attract or we're both Faunus.

"Ready?" Sun asked in a growl.

"As I'll ever be."

With that Sun charged not even drawing his hybrid staff, Jaune didn't have time to draw Crocea Mors before Sun was on him. Planting his left foot on the floor underneath Jaune, he struck him hard in the stomach with a straight jab that staggers him back a few feet.

"You'll have to do better than that," Sun taunted as he readies his hybrid staff, not wasting a moment Jaune did the same. Unsheathing Crosea Mors and expanding his kite shield he readied himself, just as Pyrrha taught him. Shield up and held away from his body, sword held tight and ready to strick or parry any attacks, standing on the balls of his feet for high maneuverability.

Staring down his opponent Jaune quickly realized Sun was making no effort to attack and barely created a good defense, ' _He's not taking me seriously_ ,' he mentally growled, Jaune hated being treated weak granted he was one of the weakest students at Beacon but he was improving and what Sun was doing know was mocking him and his efforts. Not letting Sun's tactics get to him, Jaune charged making sure he could keep visual contact with Sun's weapon.

Seeing Jaune close the distance between them, Sun stabbed outwards in an attempt to halt his advance... but instead of making contact with his shield or even his armor, Jaune ducked right at the last moment. Moving his right leg underneath and hooking it around Sun's, Jaune pumped Aura into his shield and moved in with a shield bash which successfully knocked him back and because of his foot placement, sent the monkey Faunus tumbling towards the arena floor.

 **-break-**

Walking through Beacon with her team, Blake couldn't help but overhear a strange commotion.

"What's gotten into them," Yang asked jutting a thumb back towards the other students who were heading for what Blake could only assume was the entrance to the building.

"You haven't heard?" Said the familiar voice of team CRDL's leader, Cardin Winchester. Cardin had earned a certain animosity between her and Jaune's team due to him bullying Jaune for the better half of the first and second semester, however, he was getting better since Jaune saved his life back in the forever fall forest.

"Heard what?" Ruby asked.

"Well, seems Jauney-boy found himself in a bit of trouble," Cardin's words concerned Blake. It wasn't a secret that Jaune wasn't the most skilled fighter, granted he was getting better. What kinda trouble did Jaune get into, something with the teachers... no couldn't be Jaunes a fine student, plus that wouldn't warrant an audience. With a student perhaps, that would make more sense.

"What kinda trouble," the words that came out of her mouth sounded more concerned than she meant for them to be. Even though the chances were low the worry was still there. Was it trouble with Grimm... if so, if they didn't get there in time Jaune could most likely die. ' _I'm too young to be a widow_.'

"Seems Jauney went and pissed off that Wukong guy, their fighting in the amphitheater."

Blake's eyes widened if Cardin's words were true that could only mean... ' _I knew we forgot to tell someone_.'

 **-break-**

Blake burst through the doors to the amphitheater to see Sun and Jaune standing there on opposite sides of the arena, Sun noticed her but instead of flashing her his usual toothy grin his scowl seemed to only deepen. Which only confirmed Blakes beliefs.

In a fit of what to Jaune assumed was anger Sun charged, broking his staff apart into their shotgun/nunchuck form. Whipping them around and releasing shot after shot, both blocking the shotgun blasts and parrying the nunchucks took its toll on Jaune's stamina not to mention his aura. Landing a successful shield bash seemed to stagger Sun, leaving him open for attack, which Jaune took advantage of and swung his sword downwards across Sun's chest before pulling back to thrusting his sword tip into Sun's abdomen. ' _Stupid six-pack_.'

After a moment Sun recovered, "Not bad," he commented. "But there's no way im going to let you win."

Slapping his hands together, Sun created two light clones of himself. The light clones closed in on a grinning Jaune, he had witnessed Sun's semblance in action before and thusly knew its greatest weakness, in order for him to maintain the clones he must remain stationary and in a fight stationary equaled out to certain death or in this case a hard loss.

Ducking a haymaker from one clone Jaune charged his target clear, he aimed to attack Sun himself. The Clones wouldn't allow that, not if Sun had anything to say about that, the clone he had charged past lept for his legs but it was too slow. The second clone intercepted Jaune, staff in hand it swung upwards narrowly missing his chin.

Jaune shield bashed the clone knocking it onto the arena floor where it began to dissipate. Closing in on Sun, Jaune noticed him moving for his staff. ' _No more clones to hide behind_.'

As Jaune got within striking distance he saw a grin grow across Sun's face. "Jaune look out!" shouted Blake, she sounded incredibly worried.

Everything happened within an instant, first and most surprisingly Jaune felt something slam him from behind, glancing back he saw the remaining light clone, ' _since when could he use his clones and move_ ,' Jaune though. The strike of the clone was eminence, enough to send him flying into the arena wall... or it would have if not for a certain Faunus monkey tail that was currently wrapped around his waist. Sun lifted Jaune with his tail and slammed him down hard against the white tiled floor, the impact was so great that the floor itself cracked under the force.

"Get away from him," Blake cried as she pushed Sun back and away from the downed Jaune. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, that wasn't Sun... not the one she knew.

"Jaune?" she said nealing down to check on him, he was breathing but unconscious.

"Jaune!" She shouted still no audible response, the only thing she could see that hinted that he was still alive was the faint white glow of his aura. Blake fixed Sun with a sharp glare that made him take a step back in fear. "Why. Why would you do that," tears started to fall that the corners of her eyes, "Everyone knows Jaunes, not the strongest? So why would you go all out like that?"

"See Blake... he's weak."

"What," the words came out soft and timid. Was this really Sun, after running for so long... running from the white fang, running from Adam was she still attracting people like him. People that thought nothing of other peoples lives if those same lives got in the way of their goals.

"He can never protect you," Sun paused and glanced at Jaune and to the audience that they're little squabble had attracted. "yet you chose a human... over your own kind," he whispered this part, loud enough for her cat-like ears to hear but soft enough that the audience could not. Just because he was mad doesn't mean he would expose her secret.

"Protection?!" In a world as advanced as Remnant why does a concept such as misogyny exist? The thought of needing protection was never a factor for Blake when choosing the people she hung out with, least of all when she decided to date Jaune.

She had once considered dating Sun, he had come off as... smooth, and confident, maybe a bit too forward especially with the way, he refused to wear a shirt. Now, however, he was coming off as something much more vile, something she hated the most... he was coming off as a racist. Just the thought of her, a Faunus and Jaune, a human being in a romantic relationship seemed to be abhorrent to him.

If it hadn't been for Yang who was being surprisingly passive at that moment, she would have pounded Sun into the floor. It seems Yang knew the purpose for this fight, as much as she wanted to deck Sun for daring to hurt one of her friends and making Blake cry, she chose to stay out of it. This was a fight between men and if her uncle Qrow taught her anything it was that some fights needed to be handled personally.

"...hmm," Blakes feline ears picked up the slightest sound of Jaune, his voice sounded weak, the same voice that came so out crystal clear and powerful while singing, was weak, tired and hurt. Blake wanted nothing more than to run to his side, too get away from Sun who was now inches away from her... but she couldn't, she was frozen in place as she stared at Jaunes now standing form.

White aura seemed to flow around him like mist, his hair blowing out of control... but that wasn't the most stunning thing about the image that now graced her sight. No, it was without a doubt the look in Jaunes once perfect cobalt eyes now turned gold. Moments passed without a word being spoken before they all saw it... a white lion formed at his side and then an intense roar came from the aura lion. A roar so intense and so commanding it spoke to her very instincts and told her... no commanded her to stand by his side, it was, in essence, a rallying call. In fact, some other Faunus students bowed their head almost as if answering a similar command, for their instincts knew for certain who the rightful king was.

Sun was taken aback, his instincts told him to run for Jaune was now the predator while he was the prey. Fighting against such primal instincts Sun stood his ground, clearly not happy with these recent events he gritted his teeth. "I beat you!" he snarled as Jaune took his first steps.

Jaune either didn't hear him or didn't care, all that was on his mind was the image and sound of Blake crying. Nobody makes her cry especially someone that dare call themselves a friend. He felt angry, intense anger that threatened to consume him but even that came secondary to Blake in his mind.

Looking at his side Jaune placed a hand on the white lion that had formed beside him, willing the aura back into himself, he could feel... powerful. He felt all the aches and pains he had received during the fight simply vanish as if his aura was working overtime, he turned back to his opponent... no, his prey. For the first time during the fight, Jaune dropped his weapon the ancestral sword Crosea Mors fell to the floor with a clang and he sprinted as fast as his new found power could make him and threw a straight right punch to the face.

Sun took Jaunes punch, he was unable to move almost as if he was petrified with fear. The punch collided with Sun and sent him flying into the arena wall, silence filled the room as everyone stared, mouth agape at Jaune no one including Blake could believe he had such power yet here he was proving everyone wrong.

Sun staggered on his feet clearly still feeling the lingering effects from that punch. It didn't look anything special, just your run of the mill average punch... but the power he packed behind said punch, not to mention the three consecutive aura pulses that came with it. It was clear this was Jaunes win.

 **XXXX**

 **ok, that will have to do it for that chapter. Originally I planned to make the fight next chapter but I opted to pack it into this one so I can move on with meeting the parents next chapter.**

 **I may not be able to do another chapter this week due to me being away from home and all.**


	7. Chapter 7 -Parental's-

Ok so my trip was great, I loved seeing my two sisters, my nephew, and brother-in-law again after so many years. Tennessee was majestic as always.

I bought a knife to go with my blade collection. Is blade collection right? I don't know, there all blades but not knives. I own a Roman Gladius, my survival knife and a pair of butterfly swords. I wanted sharp butterfly swords but... I apparently don't know how to read descriptions on Amazon.

Stepping off the plane, they had finally made it. Blake and Jaune were finally in Ravenport, a town that sprung up on the edge of Mistral's border, the edge that met the sea. The airport was pretty standard white tile floor, benches.

Coming down the escalator with Jaune behind her carrying both her own and his duffle bags, she saw a sheep Faunus women on the ground floor of the airport. She stood there five foot six wearing a black suit, she held a sign in hand that read ARC in large bold and black letters. Once they had come to the base of the escalator the sheep Faunus walked over to them with a large smile on her face before wrapping her arms around Jaune in a hug.

"Jauney!" The women swung herself and Jaune left and right before setting him down. She turned and took notice of Blake, it was then she really took notice of how beautiful she really was. The women were slightly smaller than herself with chin-length pink hair that curled at the ends with two sheep horns sprouting from her carry pink locks.

"Hello Ma'am," She extended her hand to Blake, "My name's Clementine Shaf." Clementine greeted Blake with a smile.

"Hello, my names Blake bel-" Blake paused and looked at Jaune. "The names Blake Arc, its a pleasure to meet you." Jaune didn't know that she would introduce herself as his wife, not that he didn't like the sound of it.

"Pleasure is all mine, ma'am," Clementine smiled warmly as she shook Blake's hand. Blake turned to Jaune with a questioning gaze.

"You have Faunus servants?" Blake asked as the trio made their way out of the busy airport and into a black BMW.

"Oh, yes," Clementine answered before Jaune could even begin forming the words in his throat. "I've been under the Arc families employ for quite some time." Clementine held the back door of the car open to allow Jaune and Blake before she herself entered the driverside.

"I don't like the word servant," Jaune muttered.

-break-

The Arc family estate was beautiful, there was a certain charm to old fashion buildings. It was quite large with multiple buildings connected together with long hallways, each building was its own room complete with everything that one would need, sleeping space, kitchen, living area, and bath. The main house was the largest by far, it had to be if it was going to house so many people, they even had an old style dojo around the back of the house.

Pressing a button on the front gate a voice came from a small speaker on the brick wall.

"I'm back, I've got Jaune and his wife with me."

A voice on the other end said something that couldn't be made out by Jaune and Blake and then the gate swung open. Making their way from the gate to the front steps of the house Blake took notice of the lovely flower garden, it had a statue in the center of it. The same statue that was in the beacon courtyard, Jaune noticed her looking at the statue and he explained that it was of his great-great-grandfather, Thadius James Arc and his wife Lisette Poulin Arc.

The door slid open and a woman stood there staring at them. At a glance, Blake knew it was Jaune's mother, 'My mother-in-law.' She was a five foot eight woman with long blonde hair with those unmistakable blue eyes.

"Jaune?!"

"Hi, mom."

Jaune's mother started to tear up as she wrapped him in a tight embrace that made even Blakes side's hurt. 'Is that what I have to look forward too.'

The woman broke from her and Jaune's embrace and turned to Blake who froze, she was nervous. Who wouldn't be in this situation, this was her mother-in-law who she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting.

"You must be Blake," The woman said with a smile on her face, "Your parents have told me much about you."

That statement made the hair's on her neck stand on end. She had forgotten her own parents, her mother would be somewhat alright about her current relationship but her father. Ghira Belladonna was overprotective to the nth degree so needless to say he would have a problem with this but ultimately there is little to nothing he can do. He would definitely not take the news well.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Oh that won't do, you are my daughter-in-law after all. You can call me Juliet... or Mom.

A blush crept across Blake's face, "Alright... mom." Juliet's face visibly brightened as she enveloped Blake into the same spine crushing hug she gave Jaune. If she had to describe it, the only word she could use was... warm. She had that comforting mom smell that makes you think that all moms by perfume at the same cosmetic's store.

"Mom, as much as I love the fact your not freaking out that I got married without telling you, can we go inside know?"

Juliet turned towards Jaune and frowned, "Jaune Miles Arc," oh no she used the middle name, "don't think for a second you're off the hook, we are going to have a nice long conversation later."

"Yes, mother."

Stepping foot in the main house they were greeted by the sight of the Belladonna parents. Blakes father looked intense, a dark aura seemed to emanate from him, Jaune audibly gulped. Blake's mother, however, seemed nice as she sat there drinking tea. 'I suppose that explains where Blake gets her beautiful looks from.'

"Jaune."

"Hello, dad," Jaune took his father's outstretched hand before turning to Blake's parents and bowing to them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna. Its a pleasure to meet you both."

"Its a pleasure," Mrs. Belladonna greeted in reply, "and you can just call me mom."

"Mom!"

'Well, she seems to be taking this well." Jaune thought his eye's drifted to his real obstacle, Blake's father.

"Hello, young man. Im Blake's father, Ghira." He said while scowling. If Jaune didn't know any better he would have mistaken Ghira for a gorilla Faunus because of how huge he was and this was only him sitting down.

-break-

Dinner with the in-laws, any guy would say that there awkward especially for Jaune. Conversations of how Beacon was going filled the table, there was even some laughter mostly from Kali on Juliet and some nervous chuckles from Jaune, Blake remained fairly quiet. Of course, the conversation came back to the root of their problems, how they came to be married. He knew it was coming but wasn't looking forward to it.

The news caught both parents off guard. Kali expression was that of concern with a side helping of amusement, Juliet had a hand pinching the bridge of her nose. Ghira looked like he was going to blow a blood vessel, Kali had to practically hold him down. Blake assured him that she was happy with the situation as it currently stood. Jaune's father, Noah was currently in the middle of... busting a lung.

"So Jaune, couldn't wait for grandpa to find a girl for you huh?"

"Dad, just because it worked out between you and mom doesn't mean I'd be ok with it."

Noah continued to snicker, seriously what kinda dad gets his jollies from his sons... 'Surprisingly good luck.'

In all honesty, Jaune Arc and good luck don't typically go hand in hand. What was the universe playing at, building him up to break him down?

"Dear this is no laughing matter."

'Yeah.'

The look on Ghira's face while half hidden by shadows, the visible throbbing vane on his forehead spoke volumes of his annoyance. Kali tried to calm him but was unable too, even Blake couldn't stop him. Ghira stood from his seat at the table.

"No, it is not!"

"I don't know much about you, but from what your parents have told me... I don't approve of you."

Ghira glared daggers at Jaune, who had his own eyes glued to the table. Blake knew winning over her father wasn't going to be easy when it comes to being overprotective he was second to none, not even Yang could challenge that title. Jaune was visibly shaking, poor guy. Not approving of their relationship was on par with telling him to kill himself, of course, it was her father against him. Jaune was old fashion so he would yearn for the parent's approval, even if she told him that she didn't care.

"Dad!"

Ghiras glare turned towards her, "No, I will not budge on this Blake. I will not believe in something as ludicrous as magic or a curse, you will not remain in this farce."

Blake was silenced immediately, her father was the usually the big softie. If she really wanted something he would cave but when she persisted on this matter he was fervent against it.

Silence swept over the table, no one made an attempt to move a muscle or make a noise. She turned to look at Jaune, scared to death he was turning into a corpse. Jaune as pale as a sheet, she held her hand on his just in case, last time his body turned cold as ice and his face looked awful. He was a bit chilly, it scared Blake for a moment as she thought it would progress further but was relieved to find that it didn't.

"Please, sir..." Jaune murmured, his voice was weak, it was hard to listen to. She knew maybe better than most how strong Jaune really was.

Jaune stood and stared at her father, his eyes seemed to convey sadness, confidence and... it seemed as if through eye contact alone he was challenging Ghira.

"I love Blake and... well I at least hope she feels something for me," Jaune felt Blake squeeze his hand a bit, he turned and saw Blakes confirming smile. He turned back to Ghira, who saw the display of affection Blake showed to Jaune.

"What must I do, to prove myself to you."

Ghira was taken aback by Jaune's sudden courage. It was as if knowing Blake supported him and having her by his side gave him the determination to stand his ground. Noah felt as if he had lied eyes on his son for the first time, gone was the Jaune who cowered behind his sisters, it seems this drunken mistake has given him something to fight for.

Ghira smirked in response to Jaune's challenge.

-break-

Jaune sat on the bed while Blake stood before him. She couldn't believe what had transpired. She knew, talking with her father wasn't going to be easy but she had never expected him to challenge Jaune to a duel... even more surprising was that Jaune had accepted the challenge. "What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?! I was thinking I could prove to your father that im good enough for you."

Blake stood across their shared room, worry, anger, and frustration ran rampant in her mind. Angry at Jaune for worrying so much about what her father thought of him, seriously Blake was happy with Jaune, wasn't that enough. Frustrated at her father for challenging him to some stupid duel, not all problems can be solved with your fists. Worry, Jaune had become stronger due to Pyrrha's training and even more so after discovering his semblance, but against a fully trained huntsman like Ghira Belladonna. Blake doubted even she could beat her father.

Blake took a seat on the bed next to Jaune, she took his hands in her own. She didn't like the thought of her father and husband fighting but if it had to happen she would do whatever it took for Jaune to come out victorious. Isn't that the duty of the wife, to help her husband succeed any way she could?

"I dont like this," she paused as Jaune looked into her amber eye's, "dad's a strong Huntsman and with his sta-" She couldn't finish her sentence as Jaune effectively shut her up with a kiss. As they separated Blake noticed something in Jaune's cobalt blue eye's... was it determination?

"Thanks but no thanks," Jaune rested his head against hers. "I know I dont need your father's acceptance, your a grown woman who can make her own choice's after all but I gotta do this... for myself."

-break-

Just outside the doorway stood Ghira Belladonna, a smile spread across his face. He had fully expected him to take Blake up on the offer of information on his fighting style or even the weapon he used. Jaune surprised him, wanting to fight him head on without knowing a thing about his opponent.

'Very interesting'

-break-

Oh My GOD, I've been struggling with this chapter since I got back. So next chapter Ghira and Jaune will fight, so there you go that one guy who asked about what kinda drama would happen between Jaune and him. 


	8. Chapter 8 -Ghira-

**Alright, know for the fight everyone was waiting for, Ghira vs Jaune**.

* * *

Jaune woke up early to the familiar sight of his room back home at the Arc estate. The darkness of the room was comforting, the silence seemed to almost lull him back into his slumber, not in the Arc household. Things were strict if you overslept and missed breakfast you didn't get breakfast. That and Jaune's sisters should be home today, or at least the ones that still live at home.

Jaune loved his sisters but they had a tendency to barge into his room and wake him up and right now, that was the last thing he needed. Since Blake was currently sleeping next to him, due to his father not supplying them with a second bed. 'Really!? was another bed too much to ask?' Yeah them barging in would just cause issue's, he didn't need them or gods forbid Ghira thinking he and Blake were having sex.

Jaune stared into the sleeping face of his wife, a warmth ignited in him as he stared at his sleeping beauty. She was his and he was hers and he couldn't be happier about it. He glanced over at the nightstand on the right side of the bed, which held the only clock in the room. He sighed realizing it was close to breakfast time, he glanced back towards Blake and grimaced. He didn't want to wake her, she seemed so peaceful wrapped up in the burgundy red of the bed covers. But he had a duel to win later that same day and a nutritious breakfast was the first step.

"Blake," Jaune whispered, nudging her shoulder. She grumbled and turned away from him.

 _'Cute.'_ Now he really didn't want to wake her.

"Blake." He said a bit louder while nudging her with a bit more force.

"Hmm...What."

"Time to get up," he said, he gently kissed her forehead before rolling out of bed. Blake was a bit reluctant to move, but when Jaune told her he would make her his tuna melt omelet she was more than happy.

Moments later Jaune and Blake emerged from the comfort of their room into the faintly lit hallway of the Arc estate. Walking into the kitchen he found Blake's mother Kali Belladonna.

"Morning Kali," Jaune said with a wave of his hand. Kali turned to him.

"Jaune! I thought I told you to call me mom," she puffed out her cheeks in feigned annoyance.

 **"Mom!"**

"Oh relax Blake," Kali waved off her daughter's annoyance, "He is my son-in-law, after all."

Jaune laughed off Kali's antics, "So who's up?"

"All of us. Noah's been entertaining us with stories of your childhood." Kali's voice took on a more teasing tone as she mentioned Jaune's childhood. What was he supposed to do, he had three older sisters liked to dress him up.

"In my defense, I rocked those dresses." Kali giggled knowing exactly what he was going on about. Blake was confused at first but gradually put the pieces together, she blushed a bit thinking of a toddler Jaune in a cute light blue dress accented with a white belt, _'With cute little pigtails.'_

"Anyway," Jaune interrupted his wives thoughts, "Has everyone eaten yet?"

"Not yet," she seemed confused before a playful smirk played across her face. "You thinking about getting on your father-in-law's good side with breakfast."

He cupped his chin as if he was thinking about it, "That's not a bad idea," Kali giggled in amusement at the blonde's display, "but alas it is not the case, I'm making tuna melt omelet's."

* * *

The door separating the dining area from the kitchen swung open and out came Jaune, Blake and Kali carrying plate's each hand, Jaune and Blake carried an extra four plate's for the other women that had Joined them.  
Violet and her wife Melody came by, Jaune hoped they would make Ghira see him for the good guy he was but if he was honest they just showed up for free food.

Ciel Arc, his third oldest sister and Jaune's second youngest sister Olivia had arrived. Jaune gulped when he saw Ciel, not because he didn't love his sister but because she had a very... off sense of humor. She really liked making incest joke's, it was one of the response people didn't come to visit Jaune's home very often, who wants to hang out with the weird kid who's too into his sister. Which isn't the case, she just likes to tease.

If you didn't know Ciel and Olivia, you wouldn't assume they were related. Ciel was a trickster, she loved pranks. She stood five foot seven, had worn her blue hair short on the right side of her head and long on the left, a pretty good contrast to her emerald green eyes. Olivia was completely different, she had long green hair that she wore in braids and deep blue eye's like himself. If Jaune had to compare her to anyone it would be Pyrrha, strong, driven, passionate, smart.

"Who's hungry?" Jaune stated as he slid the two plate's on his left hand in front of Ghira and what he could only assume was Kali's chair, the plate's on his right in front of his own mother and father. Blake placed her plate's down in front of Violet and Melody and in front of the seat's she chose for herself and Jaune, while Kali placed her's in front of Ciel and Olivia.

"That was quite impressive Jaune," Ghira said to him, he didn't understand what the puma Faunus's praise was for and the look on his face clearly expressed his confusion. "The way you slid the plate's in front of us, where'd you learn how to do that."

"Oh, uh," Jaune placed a hand on the back of his neck, "I used to work in a dinner over the summers."

"Really, why is that. I mean judging from this," Ghira motioned to the room around him, almost saying _'Why, work'_ , "You didn't have too."

"We dont have to work no, but dad does believe that working a regular job builds character."

Ghira shook his head in approval and allowed a small smile to form on his face. Time passed with small talk amongst the table. Olivia's grade's at Shade academy where good, as expected she was performing admirably. She'll make a fine huntress one day.

"So Jaune," Noah asked, Jaune turned to look at his father, "How are you doing at Beacon." Jaune gulped, he knew he was being tested by his father. He ran off to Join Beacon if he was performing poorly that would prove to his father what he already felt true. Of course, even if he wanted to he couldn't lie to his father, it was an unspoken oath amongst the Arc family to alway's be truthful with each other.

"My grades are good, Non-combat classes, like Grimm studies or Leader workshop, are my strongest, Im not the strongest but Im no were near the weakest."

"You're a team leader?" Ghira noticed.

"Yes I'm the leader of Team JNPR, Blake's a member of our sister Team RWBY."

Moment's of idle conversation later, they had finished their meal's and were relaxing before the duel between Jaune and Ghira. They sat in the living area watching T.v. while being warmed by the roaring fire.

"So Jaune."

"Yeah, Ciel"

"So I was wondering," Ciel was acting odd, she spoke as if walking on eggshells. "When can I expect... ya know, to become an aunt."

The room was unnervingly quiet. Blake and Jaune stared wide-eyed at Ciel while Ghira seemed to glare at Jaune. Ciel seemed to snap out of her unusual stent of shyness and returned back to her usual outspoken self.

"I mean, you are married. It's only natural that a kid is the next logical step. Right?"

"Oh," Jaune nervously said, "That's not going to happen."

"What!" Ghira and Blake shouted in unison.

"No that's not what I meant. I just meant not anytime soon. Where barely done with our first year at Beacon." Jaune said with his hands up in mock surrender. Ghira and Blake seemed to settle down as if they were taking his words into consideration.

"Right..."

* * *

Jaune stepped into the arena directly across from Ghira, his staff readily in hand. Jaune tightened his grip on Crosea Mors, readying his shield and sword. Noah strolled into the center of the arena floor, in between Ghira and Jaune, "Alright, are you both ready?"

Jaune and Ghira both nodded.

"Begin?"

Jaune eyed Ghira cautiously while he started circling left, while Jaune circled right. Jaune's mind ran through multiple plans, multiple attack plans, gods how did he fight Sun. After circling the arena's tiled floor a good hundred and thirty degrees, Jaune decided on a plan. He narrowed his eyes before rushing forward with aura filled speed. Once he came within striking distance to Ghira, he pulled back his sword arm and slightly moved his shield so he had clear eye line's on his target.

Ghira was waiting for this, he was ready. He slid a foot around him and pivoted oh its heel, he appeared behind Jaune and using the bottom half of his staff he tripped him. He would have fallen face first onto the floor if he didn't think to place a hand on the ground in front of him before he fell fully and flipped over, so know he was facing Ghira.

Jaune's aura flared as he filtered it into his shield before slamming into Ghira, he staggered backward almost losing his grip on his staff, his eye's went wide when Jaune started to filter his white aura into his sword blade. Jaune slid forward on his left leg as his aura-enhanced blade swung and cut into Ghira's aura.

 _'Not enough.'_ He thought as he brought his sword back down, this slash was weak compared to his last, gritting his teeth he pulled back his blade and thrust it into Ghira's stomach. Ghira jumped back, he needed to gain distance, he fought with a staff for a reason because he had the safety of distance.

Ghira pushed aura into his staff and in response, a blade sprouted out from the top end, his staff turned into a spear. Getting into his stance, spear parallel to the floor and body parallel to the spear and he struck. What was it four maybe six... hell it could have been twelve and Jaune wouldn't have known, Ghira was fast he was just as Blake had said, a true huntsman.

Jaune glanced over towards a monitor that hung on a wall, his aura had fallen to seventy-five percent and Ghira still sat at eighty percent. Had he done so little damage, he felt like he did more, felt like he had the upper hand but a measly five percent separated himself from Ghira Belladonna.

Jaune inched towards Ghira who did the same, once his shield touched the spear he swung his sword upwards and slid his right foot underneath and behind his. Before he could strike Jaune, he was toppled and Jaune swung, three consecutive strike's.

Ghira hooked Jaune from behind with his feet and flipped Jaune off him. Jaune didn't land far... just far enough that Ghira could gather himself and stand to his feet. Jaune swung downwards before Ghira could stand fully, he blocked the strick with his staff. Jaune didn't know what the staff was made out off but one thing was for sure it wasn't as strong as Crocea Mors, the sound of the staff snapping under the weight of the sword was music to Jaune's ears and Ghira's eyes went wide.

Ghira smirked.

The Faunus sliced upwards with his claw's extended, just barely grazed Jaune but even that small attack packed a punch, then Ghira punched outwards into Jaune's stomach. Jaune flew back a few feet, he was panicking and how could he not. This battle was his chance to prove that he could stand at Blake's side, he couldn't lose.

But what could he do, Ghira had it all. Ranged attacks, close combat attacks but more importantly, he had experience. Was this it, was this the end of his relationship with Blake, the end of his life... no... no that's not good enough there had to be something he could do.

That's when Jaune remembered it, his semblance perhaps if he used it that could give him the strength he needed to defeat him. But how did it activate the last time?

 _'Think Jaune! Think!'_

It was no use, all he remembered was the feeling of warmth, the warmth that lion brought to him. His mind raced in hope's of finding that one thing, that one feeling that triggered his semblance. His eyelids slid shut as he crumpled to the floor. The inky blackness of his mind eventually gave way, the image of Sun standing above him and he could hear Blake, she sounded frantic... sounded frightened.

He remembered... he was angry. The sound and sight of Blake crying angered him. Just the thought of someone taking someone like her angered him, and that's what he thought Sun had tried to do, that's what Ghira was doing.

Jaune lifted his head and opened his eyes. The shining gold of his eyes took the breath's away from the girls while his father looked at him with awe. Jaune's head snapped towards Ghira as he allowed his hands burst into bright white light, the light took the form of lions. A roar seemed to emanate from Jaune as he rushed towards Ghira, sword forgotten and fist's ready.

Jaune struck Ghira, and while the punch was effective... he hadn't gone flying. It was then Jaune cursed himself, of course, it wouldn't have the same effect of Ghira as it did on Sun. Ghira's fully trained and, if Jaune was being honest, he was built like a brick wall. Sun was strong but he was far from being the strongest person he had ever met. He had only won against Sun because he used the dirtiest trick in the book, no matter how effective. The element of surprise, that and he struck when Sun's guard was down.

Ghira smirked as he backhanded Jaune, it stung. Not only was it the bitter sting of defeat but the knowledge that he was going to lose that which was most important to him.

 _'No.'_

Jaune gritted his teeth as he spun himself in mid-air, he landed on his left leg and pushed a fraction of his power into his legs before pushing off and flying towards Ghira.

"Enough!" Ghira said as he grabbed Jaune's fist before it struck him, a smile spread across his face.

* * *

 **Once Jaune had time to rest, he was brought into the family's living area where he learned the truth of his and Ghira's fight. 'Called it'**

 **Ghira admitted at first that he had his objective's to his daughter being in such a relationship. However, the more his parents sang his praise, coupled with the smile Blake got when interacting with Jaune, he had come to understand the relationship.**

 **"So Jaune?" Olivia said as she sat on her brother's lap, "What do you call that, light thing you did?"**

 **"I like, fist of the beast king," Ciel chirped up, the sound of that made the blonde knight cringe. In all honestly coming up with a name for the attack was something he played around with.**

 **"I dont know," he admitted, "But I like Regulus impact. Ya know because Regulus is the brightest star in the Leo constellation."**

 **Noah and Ghira shook their heads in acceptance. Yeah Regulus Impact, a good name. "So," Kali said while smirking at Jaune's mother before continuing in unison, "When can we expect grandchildren!"**

 **-break-**

 **Done! This chapter came to me fairly easy, in comparison to the last chapter. I hope that explain's Jaune's semblance a bit better, a lot of people said it was OP but I dont believe it is. It only seemed that way because... well probably because I suck at explaining things, but I'd say it only seemed OP because he was going up against Sun a huntsman-in-training and not someone like Ghira, a fully trained huntsman.**

 **Perhaps it would have been conveyed properly if I had Jaune fight Cardin?**


	9. Chapter 9 -Sun-

Alright, I've been struggling with writing for this, I suppose it's because I have other ideas for other fics. I really like this one, probably one of my favorite fics that I've written. I read a review that said something along the lines of doing something similar with Yang and Weiss. I have something planned for Weiss I haven't really had the time to write it mostly because when I get ideas I have to write them down instantly or I'll forget and I forget fast.

As for Yang, I have some fic Ideas but nothing concrete. When I write fics I like to think of new semblance's for Jaune, I know his semblance is aura amplification but its a FanFiction. Think of it like multiverse theory.

-break-

Blake had loved spending time with both her own parents after so long and of course, Jaunes parents, They had shown her some of his adorable baby pictures, apparently, his older sisters loved to play dress up and used Jaune as a doll. Picture's such as a little Jaune wearing a sky blue pumpkin Pete onesie with pigtails, he had his arms raised as if asking to be picked up. Blake blushed at the mear thought of it. 'So cute.'

She couldn't help herself, she just had to ask for copies. Jaune was reluctant to have such picture's anywhere near Yang and to be honest, Blake could understand that. Once they had returned to Beacon one of the first things they did was go out and buy a lockbox, some things just were not meant to be seen by Yang's eyes.

Classes went on as normal, Ozpin had agreed to Jaune and Blake's wishes to keep the current status of their relationship hidden until such time as they were ready. To everyone else, she was not Blake Arc but Blake Belladonna loyal girlfriend of Jaune Arc, the only ones who knew where their teams.

*Knock* *Knock*

A knocking came to JNPR's door, Jaune looked up to see his teammate's unmoving, Nora was listening to music on her own bed, Ren was doing maintenance on Stormflower and Pyrrha was reading a book. Jaune sighed as he went to open the door.

Swinging the door open Jaune was met with the familiar face of a blonde haired blue-eyed monkey Faunus.

"Sun?" Jaune questioned as he saw the man. Sun had his head hung, "What's up." Jaune said the friendly tone of his voice made Sun flinch slightly, how could he be so friendly to him after everything he said?

"Hey man, can we... talk?"

Sun's voice was soft, and he looked nervous. "Sure," Jaune shrugged as he closed the door to his room. He and Sun walked for a bit before making their way out into Beacon courtyard, "Sun? What's this about man?"

Sun turned to Jaune, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For wha- Dude I fought you, I wanted to hurt you and why because I was jealous!"

"That's not something you gotta apologize for, I get it," Sun eye's widened in confusion at Jaune's words. "I mean I knew you liked Blake and yeah I liked her too but I totally would have stepped aside. You probably saw me and Blake together and thought I betrayed you, I get it."

Sun stood there stunned, he had been beating himself up all week because he thought he ruined his friendship with Jaune and know he was learning that... it was no big deal. "But... what I said, how could you not be mad at me."

"Im just not, Blake was but no me," Jaune explained with a shrug. Sun chuckled to himself, Jaune was a lot of things be if this was an indication of anything he was not one to hold a grudge.

"I suppose I should apologize to Blake, huh? Do you mind... ya know getting her for me. I feel like if I go to her she would slam the door in my face." Sun chuckled nervously, Jaune placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he nodded.

-break-

Blake currently had a dilemma on her hands, the visit with Jaune's parents had given Blake much more information about her husband. Information such as his birthday which was the day after tomorrow and of course, Blake had absolutely no idea what to get him. She had run down a list of things, a comic book, weapon polish, sword sharpener but none of it felt right. After spending that week at his parents Blake was only now comfortable with saying she loved him. What could she give him to show him she loved him.

"Blake calm down," Yang said who was currently sitting opposite of her on Weiss's bed, "It's Jaune, literally would be happy with anything."

"Yang, I dont want to get him just anything. I need something that will show him that I love him."

Yang leaned back onto Weiss's bed, she crossed her legs and tapped a finger to her chin. Blake slumped down on her bed and sighed in frustration, Jaune meant a lot to her. He was loyal, courageous, brave, he was always willing to help others before himself. Yang's eye's widened as a mischievous smirk crossed her face, she shot up and turned to Blake.

"I got it!" Blake didn't like that smirk on her face or that gleam in her eye's. "You love Jaune right?" Blake nodded, "Well Jaune is a man," Blake's eye's popped open and a crimson blush spread across her face.

"Look all I'm saying is, you want to show him you love him. He's a man, ya know... just a bit of a... bumpin uglies."

"YANG..."

*Knock* *Knock*

Blake was cut off as a knock came to the door. Glaring at Yang, Blake walked over and opened it.

"Jaune?!" Blake's blush grew as she stared into the eye's of her husband. Especially after having such a conversation with Yang about him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you-"

"Geez straight forwards much, Vomit-boy."

"-anyway, I have something to talk with you about." Blake nodded as she closed the door behind her. She and Jaune walked out into the Beacon courtyard, where she saw someone she had not expected to see. Sun Wukong.

"Hey," Sun said as they approached. Blake was still angry with him after their last conversation before she and Jaune left for his parent's house. Sun seemed to shrink under Blake's glair. "Look I know you're mad..."

"Mad! You beat up Jaune, knowing full well he's the weakest person at Beacon." Jaune visibly reacted to this, "Jaune, you've improved but at the time it was true."

"Look I know," Sun said, Jaune's hands fell to his side in defeat. "Jaune's one of my best friends and I got so angry with him I wanted to..." Sun trailed off, Jaune and Blake's eye's widened in realization. "I wanted to apologize after the fight but when I came to you both were gone."

"The other's explained your situation," Blake muttered angrily something about Yang, "I saw you and Jaune together and I just felt... ya know kinda betrayed. I mean I liked you and Jaune knew that. But that's no excuse for my actions."

Blake sighed, "If Jaune's not mad at you, then I suppose I can forgive you for your words," she extended a hand to Sun and he took it, her eyes narrowed and she forcefully pulled him close, "But if you ever hurt Jaune again, I won't forgive you" She released him from her grasp.

"Right! Already being territorial, huh?" Sun said with a chuckle.

-break-

Jaune and Blake were participating in one of their favorite past time's, cuddling together on the roof usually they would be reading a book such as 'Ninja's of Love' but tonight they sat there watching the sunset. Watching the vibrant oranges make way for the for the cool blues of night was calming, the night air was cool yet Blake was warm, Jaune was warm. She was pleasantly surprised to feel muscle from the blonde knight, which was only a testament to how hard he worked.

That's what she liked most about him, he was a hard worker. Her father brought it up once during the week they stayed in the Arc household, it was clear they were on the wealthy side of the spectrum yet he still worked, either as hard or harder than most. A blush spread across her face as she thought about him in such a way while being held in his strong arms, which only made the question of what to get him for his birthday even harder for her.

"Jaune?"

"What's up? You, cold?"

"No im fine," she wiggled deeper into his embrace. "Your really warm," this made him blush, "I was wondering... you know your birthdays coming up soon."

"Ya..."

"What... would you like?" Blake asked as she used Jaune's crossed arms to cover her mouth. It was cute and Jaune appreciated that she would concern herself with his birthday.

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"What do you mean, nothing."

"I dont need anything," this answer did not satisfy her and he knew it. "I mean, I have everything I could want."

He rested his head against the side of her's and cupped her hand with his own. "I mean, I've got a wonderful wife. What more could I want?"

-break-

Sweet, I think I like this. So to clarify, when Sun said what he did it was because he was jealous and thought Jaune betrayed him. Yang and the others explained the whole marriage situation to him blah blah blah there friends again.


	10. Chapter 10 -Birthday-

**Ok so I've finally finished this chapter, I've had the majority of it done for a week or so by this point but I just couldn't figure out what to do with the last scene.**

 **Sorry, It took so long... well I suppose compared to other author's I upload quite frequently but still, it felt like a long time for me. Work's been really kicking my ass lately, that and Christmas shopping and junk. Black Friday was hell, I mean I know I chose to work retail and all but as soon as I got home I collapsed... not even metaphorically collapsed, I literally dropped on the couch and couldn't move. Not that I wanted to.**

* * *

Team RWBY where currently walking through Vale shopping for a certain knights birthday Yang, Weiss and Ruby were watching with varying degrees of amusement as Blake silently panicked. Love was a complex emotion, how did Blake know when she was in love with Jaune. Being with him was her favorite part of the day, they didn't even have to be going on a date just spending time together reading or just cuddling never failed to bring a smile to her face. She felt cold and alone when apart from him for extended periods of time, he occupied her thoughts and kept her up at night.

Which was why finding a gift for him was so difficult for her, how do you express a complex emotion like love with something that could be bought. Jaune had told her that he didn't want anything, but really like she wouldn't do something for him.

Everyone had their jobs in planning for tonight's party. Ren and Pyrrha were making the cake, Nora was in charge of preoccupying Jaune so everyone could get ready. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby were in charge of decorations and by this point have gotten pretty much everything they needed and even their gifts. While Blake still struggled.

* * *

Jaune wasn't stupid, he knew what his friends were doing. How could he not when Nora practically dragged him out of his team's dorm room that afternoon after classes. That and the fact that Nora was really bad at keeping secrets, especially if you bribed her with sweets or pancakes. Jaune didn't mind, in fact, it warmed his heart to know that his friends were so considerate of his birthday.

Which was what lead to them currently browsing a weapon's shop known as Milo's Militia. Know don't get him wrong, Jaune loved Crosea Mors but he hasn't quite figured out how to use his semblance with his blade yet so when Nora asked him if he wanted to do anything today he decided he wanted to find something that would give his punches a bit more... punch. The store itself was nice, kinda rustic if Jaune were to put a label on it.

"Welcome to Milo's Militia, how may I help you," said a large muscular man with dark brown hair and a beard to match.

"I was looking for something specific, perhaps you can help me." Jaune asked the man with a grin, "Im looking for something that could give my fist's a bit more power... does that make sense?"

The man nodded and asked for more details. "Well, primarily I fight with a sword and shield but at the moment I dont know how to use my semblance with them," Jaune said, demonstrating his semblance by allowing his hands to turn into glowing white orbs. The man looked at his hands inspecting the orbs of light before grabbing onto Jaune's hand, thankfully this power of his wasn't heat related if it was the man probably wouldn't have any skin on his hand left. Allowing the orbs to fade, the storekeeper examined and took measurements of his hand.

"I think... I have just the thing, be right back," he said before disappearing through a door labeled staff only. Nora stood off to the side, checking out all the weapon mods there wore. But unfortunately for the shopkeep, he wouldn't make a sale off of her, Magnhild was perfect just how she was. The man returned shortly after holding a box, upon opening the box he showed the item's inside to Jaune.

"This is Beastial Fang," It didn't look anything special, just some steel knuckledusters. The man put it on his hand and clenched his fist and three titanium blade's shot out between the knuckles. "See this," he pointed to a hatch in the center of the backhand. "This is for dust capsules."

Jaune fastened the weapon to his hands and flexed his fist's, as expected the three titanium blade's extended. He inspected them before activating his semblance and taking a few test swings. "They feel good," he said, smirking before turning back to the shopkeep, "How much."

* * *

He didn't know what turned him. Perhaps it was the fact he hung out with Yang, but Jaune was pretty sure he wasn't into being blindfolded.

"Alright Jaune, just sit down here." Pyrrha directed.

Jaune felt around underneath himself as he lowered himself down. He felt Pyrrha un-knot his blindfold and pull it away from him, the first thing that he noticed was a blinding light. He rubbed at his eye's before noticing all his friends from his own team and RWBY.

"Happy birthday Jaune!" His friends exclaimed. They sat around the table with Jaune at its head Blake was smiling brightly as she held his hand in the seat to his right, Pyrrha patted him on the back from her seat to his left.

"Thanks, guys."

The party was great there was, Music, Karaoke, Dancing, and games. Thankfully having seven sister's shaped Jaune into a dancing machine, he outdid almost all of them. Blake was tough she was graceful and limber, he figured her mother taught her how to do a belly dance, it was breathtaking. Weiss was graceful and stiff, her dancing was stern and methodical. How boring.

Nora and Ruby danced together, that was practically a disaster. They danced like two whirlwinds, it was clear to Jaune neither Ruby or Nora knew how to properly dance. The only one to keep up with him was Yang, the only word he could use to describe it was fiery, now she knew how to dance.

Dancing wasn't about choreography, as much as Weiss would disagree. Dancing was and alway's was about expression, expressing one's self and emotion's.

"Alright," Pyrrha exclaimed as she stood from her chair. "I think... its gift time."

"Ooh, Ooh," Ruby excitedly shouted. "Me first." Ruby handed Jaune a gift bag. He gladly accepted with a smile, he opened the bag and pulled out a black hoodie.

"Sweet." Jaune exclaimed, "I was meaning to go shopping for a new hoodie."

"Not just any hoodie," Ruby's chest puffed out in pride, "It had steel plating woven into the fabric-" Ruby would have continued her speech about the uses of Jaune's new impact resistant hoodie, but Yang cut her off with a huge "Boring!"

Jaune chuckled nervously, silently thanking Yang for interjecting as she did. Don't get him wrong, Ruby was like a little sister to him... but if you let her she can and will go on and on about weapons and armor.

"Here Vomit-Boy," Yangs smiled as she handed him a box, opening said box Jaune found a book on parenting. Leave it to Yang to use this opportunity to embarrass him, she loved teasing him. The expression's his face contorted too, the crimson red tint his cheeks turned, she may not be about to use her 'asset's' to tease him anymore but as they say, where there's a will there's a way.

Weiss rolled her eye's at Yang's gift, still ever the trickster. "Here, Jaune," she handed him a small circular package. Jaune stared at the metallic emblem he held, it was small similar to the one Pyrrha wore on her hip. A circular metallic badge colored white with gold trim and in the center the Arc family symbol.

"Wow," He was speechless, "I dont know what to say, thanks, Weiss."

"You're welcome," she responded with a smile, and her team looked at her with crooked looks. "What?"

"Nothing," Ruby chirped.

"Yeah, we just thought you hated Jaune? What give's," Yang added. In truth, Jaune had wondered the same thing, she had alway's seemed unnecessarily cold towards him in the past. Of course, finding out that the guy you thought was after you for so long was in fact just teasing you would make anyone a bit wary of, said person.

"Well, sorry to disappoint. I dont hate Jaune."

The gifting ended as Nora gave Jaune a stack of pancakes. Honestly, pancakes are good, Jaune will admit that but he had no idea how she could eat so much of them. Yang winked at Blake and she moved towards the Karaoke equipment, Jaune stared at her with a smile forming on his face as he put the piece's together.

"Jaune, I know you said you didn't want anything but... I still wanted to give you something but as hard as I looked, I couldn't find anything," Blake said as she tapped on the holo-screen of the Karaoke tablet, "So I figured you'd like this."

 ***Play I wouldn't Mind - He is We***

 **Merrily we fall Out of line, out of line I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side Swinging in the rain Humming melodies We're not going anywhere until we freeze**

 **I'm not afraid, anymore I'm not afraid**

 **Forever is a long time But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side**

 **Carefully we'll place for our destiny You came and you took this heart and set it free Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are**

 **I'm not afraid, anymore I'm not afraid**

 **Forever is a long time But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile I wouldn't mind it at all I wouldn't mind it at all**

 **You so know me Pinch me gently I can hardly breathe**

 **Forever is a long, long time But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile I wouldn't mind it at all I wouldn't mind it at all**

Cheer's from her friends began as she finished the song, she was out of breath. She stared at Jaune who had his adorkable smile plastered on his face, how she loved that smile. They shared a tight embrace and a passionate kiss before separating and rejoining their friends, the night was still young.

Yang and Jaune had resumed their dance off. Blake watched on as her husband worked up a sweat while her partner was sweating just as much if not more.

 **"What is going on here!"** Shouted the familiar voice of Miss. Goodwitch. Everyone froze, even the two dancers stopped in their track's, not wanting to anger the sorceress anymore than she already is. "Well... im waiting."

"We were celebrating Jaune's birthday," Weiss said.

"Oh well then, Happy birthday Mr. Arc," she smiled softly. "But even still, im afraid I will have to put an end to the festivities. It is quite late after all, even if you don't have classes tomorrow, you all need your rest."

Blake was disheartened, she was enjoying seeing Jaune having so much fun. She nodded in understanding as the group started towards their respective rooms, a feeling arose in her. "Jaune," she said walking beside him.

"Yes, love."

"Meet me in room 103 in like thirty minutes," Blake sped toward's her room, her plan already in motion. She wasn't satisfied ending the festivity's where they were so she decided to do the only thing she could think of... or well Yang could think of anyways.

She would make sure that this day is something he would remember.

* * *

 **Finally, gods, I had such trouble with the party scene. I mean there was no point in how much trouble I was having, I blame the other fiction's I've been working on.**

 **As much trouble as this gave me im quite happy with it. I want to do... like a Christmas special so to speak, I have plan's for it. I just hope I can get a chapter or two out before then, I also dont know if I would upload it on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day... Maybe Christmas Eve, kinda like a Christmas gift from me to you.**


	11. Chapter 11 -Moon and Bird-

Combat class, something that once brought Jaune all sorts of anxiety, now is something he looked forward to every day. He watched as his beloved returned to her seat beside him, she had just won her match against a girl named Jasmine. Her elegance and grace in the arena was majestic, she was truly one of the best fighters in all of Beacon. Thankfully headmaster Ozpin was true to his word, keeping Jaune and Blake's current relationship status secret from other student's.

"Good Job," Pyrrha said with a smile as Blake took her seat next to her husband.

"Thanks."

Jaune took her hand in his as she cuddled up to it. "You did great," Jaune praised as he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Blakey," Yang exclaimed as she wrapped the cat girl and by extension Jaune into a tight hug. "That was awesome... im so proud of you."

"huh, hem," exclaimed Miss. Goodwitch, clearly not pleased with her student's taking in class. Though it warmed her heart to see young love blossoming between husband and wife, even given the circumstances behind the marriage. "Ms. Xiao Long, if I may continue."

"Sorry, Miss. G."

Miss. Goodwitch sighed, clearly not liking the nickname she was given. "Alright, this will be the last match of the day. Can I get Jaune Arc and... Cardin Winchester."

Jaune sighed as he rose from his seat, he had just gotten comfortable in his seat next to Blake too. The first couple of week's of the school year, Jaune would have been terrified at the thought of a match against the orange-haired brute but not anymore, no longer was he the Jaune Arc who forged his way into Beacon, now he deserved his place.

* * *

Having returned to the arena after changing into his combat clothes, Jaune checked his weapon's. Crosea Mors was finely polished and the blade was the sharpest it was ever going to be, Beastial Fang fit snuggly onto his hands. Filled with a capsule of shock dust.

"Are you both ready?"

Jaune readied himself in his stance. Shield up and held away from the body, sword ready to implement a powerful upwards slash. He stared at Cardin across the arena from him, the large mace wielder stood there in his usual stance. Mace held diagonally across his body.

"Begin!"

In contrast to his first match with the orange-haired brute, Jaune remained steadfast there was no need to charge in, Cardin would take care of that for him. To say Cardin was hard headed was an understatement, granted he was learning but even that was slow, he still makes the same mistake's. Underestimating his opponent's, overestimating himself. Though he doesn't just charge in without a plan, of course, his temper is still his biggest weakness.

Miss. Goodwitch grinned as she saw her students taking their time in this fight and not just charging in and inevitably getting themselves hurt. Jaune and Cardin circled the arena staring at each other for the slightest sign of movement, they had made a complete half-circle before Cardin pushed off his right foot. Jaune smirked as Cardin got close, he rose his mace in preparation for a powerful downward, in his first days, he would have gone to block such a strike but no now. Jaune stretched his right leg outwards and pivoted on his heal so his back was to Cardin who didn't react in time to stop his attack, he got low and performed a leg sweep that knocked Cardin off his feet and onto his ass.

"wha," Cardin exclaimed as he fell, Jaune backpedaled a few feet, Cardin recovered a lot faster than he thought he would. Cardin got up and glared angrily at Jaune, there was that famous temper of his, he let out an intimidating roar before swinging horizontally which Jaune had no time to appropriately counter.

He raised his shield to block the swing and was blown away when the head of Cardin's mace exploded against Jaunes shield. The blast made Blake cringe as she looked on, she wasn't worried, Jaune could beat Cardin no problem after the many hours of training he put himself through, not to mention Pyrrha's training and discovering his semblance.

Jaune staggered back to his feet and sidestepped just in time to dodge a downwards strike from Cardin, he readied himself and hit him with a quick shield bash that staggered him back a few feet which Jaune responded with a diagonal upwards slash and a jab before jumping backward.

Cardin grinned as he took his mace in his right hand, he pointed his shoulder towards him. Jaune stared confused at Cardin's current strategy, Cardin smashed the head of his mace into the arena floor underneath him, which because of the explosive dust crystal in its head it propelled him towards Jaune at a speed even Ruby would be jealous of. Jaune was dazed, taking Carin's attack on, he flew backward with a look of utter disbelief before spinning in the air and sliding on the arena floor on his feet and right hand.

"That was new," Jaune muttered. When did Cardin learn to do that? He went to ready himself for another attack, Jaune's eye's widened when he noticed he didn't have his sword. Cardin laughed.

"haha! What you gonna do now Arc. Without your precious sword."

Jaune cursed silently, how could he let himself be separated from his weapon. It was a rookie mistake, but it mattered very little to him. Putting his left foot forward, Jaune took a hand-to-hand combat stance, Yang looked down at her friend with a look of respect coupled with pride. That was her stance, she wondered how Jaune of all people learned it but he was alway's one to pay extra attention during his friends fights.

Jaune grit his teeth and activated his semblance. His knuckleduster covered fist started to glow a brilliant white as Jaune's eyes turned bright gold. He charged at Cardin with titanium claw's extended, he slashed downwards at a diagonal taking a large chunk out of his aura as well as stunning him thank's to his shock dust capsule, taking advantage of his opponent being stunned to slash upwards.

Cardin recovered but it was far too late, just one Regulus Impact and his aura would be shattered. Cardin charged and in response so did Jaune, Cardin went for a diagonal swing while Jaune went for a strong right hook while using his left hand to block the mace. Cardin's eyes glowed with anger as Jaune caught the shaft of his mace before Jaune's fist impacted his face.

"That's enough!" Miss. Goodwitch exclaimed as she took center stage in the arena. "The winner is Jaune Arc."

* * *

Blake sat in front of a monitor at the Beacon CCT tower in hopes of getting in contact with her mother. The black screen of the monitor flickered to life as the image of Kali Belladonna, Mrs. Belladonna was depicted there dressed in her usual white formal shirt with black torso length jacket which was lined with golden fabric. Kali visably brightened as she saw both her daughter and son-in-law.

"Blake! Jaune, how are you," Kali greeted them, she smiled ear to ear.

"Hey mom," They both said in unison. "We're fine mom, how are you and dad," Blake asked.

"Im fine dears, Ghira's out currently," Kali playfully said before shaking her head, "Some chieftain business. You know how your father is."

"Of course," Jaune stated, they were both leaders in their own right. Blake wondered what Jaune did with his team and how it compared to her father's own actions.

"So," Kali drew out the word, "what do I ow the pleaser of getting a call?" Kali saw Blake and Jaune look at each other, and if it wasn't her imagination it looked as if Blake had scooted closer to Jaune. Kali having assumed this meant what any parent would want from their married daughter. "Oh. My. Gods..." Kali covered her mouth in shock, "Am I going to be a grandmother."

"What n-" Blake started to say but Kali was too excited.

"I gotta call Juliet, she's going to lose her mind!" Kali laughed like a giddy school girl as she fumbled with her scroll.

"NO!" Kali froze at her son's exclamation. "No, it's not that mom."

"Oh," she looked disappointed. "Well, that disappointing."

Blake looked between Jaune and her mother, a slight crimson blush grew on her cheeks as she scratched at the back of her neck. A nervous tick she seemed to have picked up from her husband. "Ya," Blake drew out the word. Kali looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Actually, Jaune and I have been talking... and we think It's a good idea if we spend Christmas together."

"Not that we dont want to spend time with the extended family," Jaune added quickly as Kali's eye lid's dropped. "I mean, we just thought it would be nice to spend it together," Jaune nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, well yeah." Kali said, "That sounds good," she puffed out her cheeks as if she was pouting.

 _'I was hoping Blake was pregnant.'_

* * *

 **With these last few chapters, I feel as if im alway's having trouble with the last scene of the chapter. I had trouble with the part scene and now with the CCT scene.**

 **Work's been kinda crazy lately, of course, its almost Christmas. I work in the electronics department at the Dunkirk Wal-mart and am trained to both work in the site-to-store area and the photo lab, this time a year those two area's are the busiest. Not to mention I have to deal with my idiotic assistant manager, I swear if she doesn't stop yelling at me to work the** frate **that keeps coming off the truck. I mean Im helping customer's, which is my job!**

 **Ok so, this is most likely the last Drunken Knightshade Fic I upload until Christmas, so I kinda dont want to leave you all hanging without something to read from me. I have been working on a fic**


	12. Chapter 12 -Color

Just a quick thing. I got a review that said something about Polytheism, and I agree wholeheartedly. See I read reviews.

I got to thinking Christmas is supposedly Jesus Christ's birthday, hence why its call Christ-mas. So what had a significant impact to Remnant... do you remember the color war, I believe Doctor Oobleck talked about in early on in Volume 1, about how that's the reason people named their children after colors

So I will be replacing Christmas with Colors day. Since it's like a whole other world with different gods they wouldn't celebrate Christmas. As Christmas is the Birth of Christ.

-break-

Kali huffed as she hung up with her beloved daughter and new son. She couldn't comprehend them sometime's, they were teenagers, after all, they should be going at one another's private bits like rabid animals, but alas not. Sure Beacom was a massive part of their life's but so would be a child, and it's not like Ozpin didn't have contingencies in place for something like that, it was a school that trained teenagers to battle the fiercest foe humanity and Faunus kind have ever seen, its not like the phrase, you dont want to die a virgin, would never come up.

Kali ideally dialed the scroll number for her new best friend/sister Juliet Arc.

"Hel- Oh Kali," Juliet answered with a large smile. "How are you."

"Im fine, how are things with you?"

"Oh, things are going crazy over here. Christmas shopping and the like, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to buy for eight different people and those are just my kids."

"I couldn't imagine, must be difficult even for you."

"Oh tell me about it, and when they have kids of their own," Juliet punctuated her sentence by rolling her eyes. Kali chuckled at her friend's antics.

"Well," Kali started, catching Juliets attention. "Speaking of kids, I just got out of a call with Jaune and Blake-" Kali was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the other end of the call.

"Oh. My. Gods! Their pregnancy aren't they. We're going to be grandmothers!" Juliet screamed with excitement, Kali almost didnt want to ruin such excitement.

"Unfortunately not. They just said they would like to spend Christmas together, I fully expect you to get a call soon."

"Oh," Juliet visibly deflated, "Well that's kinda a bummer."

"Yeah," Kali responded with the same look of dejection on her face. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to help me with something?"

"Anything for my new sister!" Juliet said with a smile. It warmed Kali's heart to have a sister, she had always wanted one but her parents always said the stork stopped delivering. After she grew up she learned that meant that her mother had surgery to make sure she never had another one, and after having Blake she understood why.

"I was thinking we go halfsies and get Jaune and all his little friends a nice vacation for Christmas."

Juliet looked at Kali with wide eyes and a large smile on her face, "That's a wonderful idea, we could use the Arc family beach house in Vacuo. It has more than enough room."

"Oh!" Kali exclaimed as if she had just remembered something important, "Do you have any old baby stuff," she said with a mischievous smirk.

-break-

The door of Team RWBY's room flew open and standing there was a very exhausted looking Jaune. Jaune had run through the halls of Beacon, earning looks of confusion from students along a rather stern talking to by Miss. Goodwitch. Thankfully for Jaune, he found all of team RWBY together as they looked at him with surprise.

"umm Jaune?" Ruby finally broke the silence. Jaune looked at her, "What's up, you look like you been chased by a pack of beowolfs."

"Oh," Jaune said, "I just got a call from my mom," hearing this Blake looked up from her book. "Since Blake and I, won't be visiting of the holidays she invited us to stay at the family's beach house."

"Just the two of you... sounds romantic," Yang cooed from her bunk above Blake's.

"Well," he rubbed at the back of his neck, "she did say that if you all wanted you could come."

"Sounds nice," Blake said with a smile before turning her head to look between Ruby and Weiss. "What about you girls."

"Well, we really dont celebrate the holidays at home. What with father busy with the company and mothers alcoholism. I'd love too if you have me that is," Weiss said to Jaune with a slight smile.

"I dont know," Ruby said before Yang could interject.

"Its fine, I'll give dad a call and explain the situation. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Awesome," Jaune said before shutting the door and walking into his own dorm room. He saw the familiar sight of Ren meditating while Nora tried everything short of throwing the stoic boy out the window, to get his attention. Pyrrha was reading a book as she lay on her bed, she looked up to greet her best friend/ leader/ brother.

"Hey, Jaune whats up. You look,"

"Yeah, I know, like I was running naked from a pack of beowolfs while wearing a neckless of meat," Jaune retold Ruby's earlier analogy.

"Say," He continued getting the attention of the stoic boy and bubbly bomber. "What are you all doing for the holiday break?"

"I was going home to visit with my parents, it has been too long," Pyrrha responded with a look of contentment on her face.

Ren and Nora looked at each other with sad expressions, Jaune understood. They were orphaned when they were both young because of Grimm attack.

"Well, Pyrrha," she looked at her leader expectantly. "I hope you have fun, as for you two. Your coming with me," Jaune smiled at them as they looked at him with confusion. "I'm going to my family's beach house in Vacuo, and im not about to let you two spend the color's day break cooped up in here."

Nora, the ever-energetic girl she was responded to the news by tackling Jaune to the ground. The blonde knight laughed as she dug her face into his chest, Nora giggled at the fact she could smell Blake's perfume on him. "Oh! Fearless leader, your the bestest!" She exclaims, not making a move to release him from her vise-like grip.

She was finally removed and Jaune lungs again could breathe. "Nora, you're crushing him."

"So," Ren started, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as your done packing... so hurry up."

-break-

Jaune and friends stood in front of the Arc family personal Bullhead. It was pearl white with golden accents and on the doors the Arc family symbol, Two crescent moons. Clementine stood in front of the doors of the Bullhead along with a tall man wearing a black and white suit, Blake didn't recognize him.

"Clementine," Blake greeted with a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"Blake, nice to see you" the sheep Faunus responded. "Hey, Jauney," she started to ruffle his hair."

The man gently smacked her hand from Jaune's head. "Miss. Shaf, that is no way to greet the young master," The man stated as Clementine glared at him while rubbed at her wrist to fain pain.

"Reg, you dont have to call me that," Reg wore black sunglasses but Jaune could tell the stoic man was looking at him. Jaune sighed, "Fine."

"Anyway, these are my friends. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ren, and Nora. They'll be spending the holidays with us I hope you dont mind."

"Of course not young master."

Jaune turned to his friends, "This is Reginald Strauss, butler and person pilot of at Arc family."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Blake greeted and bowed. Reg shook her off and bowed.

"It's a please to finally make your acquaintance madam."

The group of 9 entered the flying the bullhead, Reginald broke off from the group to enter the cockpit. The interior of the was nice, a coach ran the entirety of the left side of the flying vehicle, on the right wall a holovision display which was currently set to view the local news.

"Jaune," Clementine said with a tray in her hand. The tray contained 2 white tablets and a glass of water. Jaune took the pills and water and downed the two.

"What was that?" Ruby quizzically asked.

"My motion sickness medicine," Jaune said as he placed the now empty glass back on the tray, Clementine smiled as she took the tray away. "Dont want to throw up all over my family's bullhead."

-break-

Stepping off the bullhead teams RWBY and JNPR were greeted by the sight of the azure blue sea, the white sand beach which led to a lush green lawn it was picturesque, Ruby was awestruck. She had never seen a place like it, she was almost convinced that it didn't exist anywhere but in magazine's and travel brochures, Yang had a similar reaction and silently cursing herself for letting such a catch get away. Weiss, however, was only mildly impressed, being from such a wealthy family herself she had spent time at similar beaches and some private islands.

Nora was excited to play in the water but Ren, the ever stoic man he was had to hold her back with all his might. Pyrrha looked at the scene in front of her and smiled, she loved places like this the quiet, the scent of the ocean on the breeze, the song of the seagull's that flocked to areas such as this.

"So," Jaune said as he turned towards his friends, "Welcome to our beach house," he said with his usual goofy grin.

"So this is the Arc family beach house," Blake was speechless, 'This is the perfect place to read.'

"Our beach house," he said as he placed a hand on his black-haired wife's head. Blake blushed and her cat ears twitched unhindered by her usual black bow.

"Alright, guy's," Jaune said as he led the group into the house, "Ruby and Yang can stay in this room," he said pointing to a room that had a plaque on it that read, Olivia & Jade. "The twin's used to use this room but they dont come here that much these day's."

Yang and Ruby were more than happy to share a room, for two people who spend so much time together you would think they would get tired of each other, but alas not. "Weiss you can have this room," Jaune pointed at a door that said, Ciel. Blake remembered the rambunctious girl she had met at the Arc main house, she was exact opposite from Weiss, the thought brought a smile to Blake's face.

"Ren, Nora you can take to two room's across the hall," They nodded before turning and disappearing into there respective rooms. Ren was staying in a room at said, Noah & Juliet. Nora disappeared behind a door that said, Joan.

The hallway where Blake and Jaune stood grew quiet as everyone left for bed, it was late and everyone had to have been pretty jet lagged. "So Blake," Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you want your own room?" He asked and Blake rolled her eyes. Jaune would always be more worried about how she felt even if it was about sleeping in the same bed.

"Jaune," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "We're married, I would be much happier sharing a bed with my husband."

Jaune grinned as he led Blake to a room with the name's, Jaune & Blake engraved into the plaque. Blake took note of the room, it was about the same size as a typical Beacon dorm, Jaune had a large bookshelf on the far left wall opposite the door. Her eye's lit up as she saw that it was fully stocked, the bed was a nice soft marshmallow white with a burgundy blanket with the Arc symbol emblazoned on it. On the floor scattered around were...

"Are those baby toy's?" Blake asked as she bent down to pick one up, a blue plane. She stared at the little plastic plane with longing in her eye's before looking at the other toys on the floor, there were letter blocks, some old Linkin logs like she once played with when she was a small kitten.

'I wonder if we'll buy toys like this for our kids?'

"Oh man," Jaune said as he bent down to pick up the letter blocks. "Sorry, they must have used this room when my baby sister was born." He apologized as he put the blocks on a half-empty shelf on the far wall.

"We can find another room if you want?"

"No, this is fine."

-break-

A door that was left abandoned by Jaune as he assigned them to his friends closed silently. The room belonged to one Violet Maria Arc and inside were two women, Juliet Arc, and Kali Belladonna, they giggled softly.

They got close to each other and interlocked their fingers together before jumping in joy. They silently chanted the word 'grandchildren' over and over again.

-break-

Blake hated waking up the next morning, she was having a pleasant dream of her and Jaune growing old together, with an adorable little kitten. Though Blake may not have wanted to wake up that morning, she was happy none the less as she cuddled up to Jaunes bare chest. She really had to thanks Pyrrha for all the training she had given him.

"Morning," Jaune yawned, Blake looked up at him as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"Happy color's day."

Jaune and Blake had to make a very conscious effort to get out of bed, not wanting to leave the warm comfort and softness of the mattress. They made it out into the living room where they saw Ren sitting on the floor doing his morning meditation. "Morning Ren, how'd you sleep."

"Quite peacefully, your house is quite nice, Jaune."

Jaune got to work making breakfast as everyone else woke up. It was a tradition in the Arc family to have biscuits and gravy for Color's day breakfast and of course, he made Blake's special by using tuna instead of sausages. Blake was grateful for the gesture and then kissed him lightly on the cheek, its all about the small things.

Once everyone was done with their breakfast's it was time for the big event of color's day. Gift exchange. Jaune wasn't sure when it started, how could a holiday celebrating the end of a war and art itself became a time to exchange gifts.

"Me first, me first," Yang exclaimed as she held up a box. Yang handed one gift to each of her friends, doing it with a smile on her face. Ruby opened her gift to find a book of some kind. She stared at her sister in confusion and Yang laughed. "It was Summer's journal, dad found it last week while he was cleaning the attic."

Tears began to pool at the red-cloaked girl's eyes as she enveloped her sister in a tight hug. Weiss smiled at the sister's antics as she opened her girl, a pair of snowflake earrings. Upon receiving her package she glared at Yang, it was a half-heard glare, she wouldn't let Jaune know what she received as a gift.

Ruby being the cookie enthusiast she was had made them all a plate of cookies. Weiss rolled her eye's at her energetic partner but as she received her plate, she handed out her gifts. Ruby received a how-to guide on being a leader from Weiss, which garnered some whine's of how she is a good leader, Weiss chuckled at this. It was a pleasant sight the girl smile and laugh, gives Jaune hope that his family's investment into the Schnee Dust Company isn't misplaced once the company change's hands.

"Here Blake," Blake opened the box and saw a pair of noise-canceling headphones. "I know you love to read, and our room can get pretty... lively."  
Blake smiled and hugged the white-clad girl.

Breaking from their hug, Jaune could see Yang elbow Blake in the side. She sent a look Yang's way before grabbing a rectangular box and hading it to Jaune. The box itself was about the size of a pencil that you just pulled out of the box, it was wrapped in a very brightly colored red and blue checkered wrapping paper. He opened the gift and lifted the lid to finds a long white object with a pink tip, Jaune stared at it with a mixture of pride and fear as he read the instructions on the side. Two line's mean positive, one line means negative. Jaune looked at Blake.

"Im pregnant," she said with a cute grin and shrug.

"What!"

The group turned to see the sliding door connecting the living room from the rest of the house slam open. What stood there shocked Jaune, "Moms?! What are you doing here?"

Kali rubbed the back of her head as she grinned sheepishly, "Nothin." Juliet however, looked into her son's eyes, she sweats nervously. She couldn't lie to her own son, even if it wasn't for the Arc oath it just wasn't something she could ever do.

"Wecameearlyyesterdaytoputyoursister'sbabytoysinyourroomsoBlake wouldwanttomakeababy!"

Kali's eyed widened as she tilted her head in Juliet's direction. She just shrugged as she mouthed 'Sorry.'

"So," Weiss drew out the word, "When did you two... ya know, start getting intimate?"

"You remember Jaune's birthday last month?" Blake asked Weiss, nodded. "Since then."

"And once a week since," Jaune nodded, "She's an animal."

"I find that racist," Blake smirked, Jaune shrugged as he drew her in close before wrapping his arms around her. Weiss gave him a deadpanned look that said it all, 'That didn't need to be said.'

Ruby didn't know what to think, on one hand, she was scared she might be losing her best friend and her teammate and on the other, she was happy for them. Yang seemed to be the most exited amongst the group, with the exception of the mother's of course, she loved Blake and Jaune had shown that he could make her happy what's not to be excited about. That and she supported the idea of them having a kid, "Can I be the godmother?"

Blake gave her partner a deadpanned expressing before a small smirk plastered it across her face. "Well, it's in part because of you, we're even together so... Yeah."

Yang jumped for joy. Ren and Nora were happy as well, "But what about your huntress career? You cant do mission's while pregnant?" The ever voice of reason of Lie Ren spoke.

"Actually," Kali broke into the conversation, "This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Everyone looked at her with confusion, including Blake and Jaune. "I mean when running a school for students who will be risking their live's, do you really think the phrase, you dont want to die a virgin, to never come up."

"Oh, well then," Jaune stated, he was relieved that he hadn't cost Blake her future. Having that worry lifted from his shoulder's, he started to feel better, sure they were still young but when his oldest sister was born his parents weren't too much older then he was. "Who wants to go to the beach," Jaune said turning back to his friends.

-break-

Alright, Chapter done. Hope everyone had a happy holiday, I enjoyed the time I got to spend with family this morning. My mom got me a katana to add to my collection and my step dad made me a sword rack, I got mom a massaging pillow because of all the pain she deals with.

It took a bit longer than I thought to finish this chapter but I'll still be able to release it Christmas day, a bit late but I hope you can understand.

I think im losing my inspiration for this fic, idk. I've actually been working on something outside of the RWBY-verse, I won't say too much but its a Naruto fic. That's all I'll say on the matter, I want to at least keep something's as a surprise about it, I still need to re-write the first chapter of it.


	13. Chapter 13 -Last Night-

**What is up, everybody? Sorry, it took so long to make a new chapter, I've kinda grown tired of his fic like one does when they do the same thing every day. I've also been working on other fics I've had written up, I'll give you a brief description, I guess of them.**

 **One im working on, it's working title is Bastard Schnee. The premise of it is basically what if Weiss's mother after hearing about how her husband, Jacques Schnee doesn't actually love her and only married her for the Schnee name and company. Turn's to a life of drinking in a bar that the father of our lovable knight works at, so and so happen's and Jaune and his father move to Vale were his father marrie's and has seven daughters. In canon, Willow didn't find out till, I think it was Weiss's 10th birthday, in this its Winters 10th birthday so Jaune and Weiss could be close to the same age. (He's like one year older.)**

 **I also have an OC RWBY fanfic I've been dabbling with called, JSPR. The OC's name is Spencer Cross, he has orange hair, green eyes, is about 5'9 and is an old friend of Ruby and Yang. Everyone from RWBY and JSPR has secrets... from Blake being a Faunus and an ex-white fang member to Ren who hides the fact his home village was destroyed by the nuckelavee and Spencer is no exception.**

 **Another im working on is called, I hate masks. If your a big Naruto fanfic reader you probably have come across some fics were Naruto drops his mask of the fool and instead of being the dumb idiot dead-last that everyone believes him to be. He is actually quite intelligent and skilled. This fic utilizes some other Naruto concepts that I personally enjoy such as Naruto has the Kekkei Genkai of the Crystal Release, Kyuubi's a girl. NaruIno, stuff like that.**

 **Another is Mask of the Bijuu. Which I find kinda funny that im working on something called I hate masks and then the next one I come up with is all about Naruto's new mask. It's not an emotional mask like the previous fic but more physical, think of Ichigo's hollow mask from bleach. In fact, this is kinda slight Naruto x Bleach crossover but not enough to warrant me categorizing it as such. The only things I've used so far that are similar are the Bijuu masks which are like the hollow masks and I took the liberty of using a sensei like character from bleach in the form of Kisuke Urahara. I made Kisuke the Jinchiriki of the Three-tailed tortoise, Isobu. At least I think he's a tortoise and not some turtle. Having the Bijuu mask gives Naruto abilities such as Ichigo's Cero. Like the Bijuu wave or Bijūu~ēbu.**

 **I've also been playing around with the idea of a Pokemon fanfiction. In it, Ash would be traveling along with Pikachu (Obviously because Pikachu will never,** **not be loved.) They would travel to a new region based on Greece, I've liked the idea of playing a Pokemon game based on Greece and Greek mythology. Mostly because I am a big fan of Greek mythology. I've thought of making a fan game but I grew up and became more realistic. I dont have the skill or patience to make it myself, so I figured I like to write, im already working on fanfiction's for other anime other than RWBY so why not Pokemon. Give me any Ideas in the review's if you have any, im struggling with the water starter, I was going to use a Hippocampus but I can't figure out its extra type after evolving to its final form. I thought of steel type but I feel that's a bit too strong for a starter, and dragon was a possibility but... again to strong and Hippocampus are not dragons**.

* * *

Jaune sat there under the umbrella and lounging in one of the chairs, he wore nothing but his swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses. When asked what he would be doing in the next few years, back before he entered Beacon he would answer, becoming a hero. However, waiting on his wife and highly attractive friends getting ready for a nice day in the sun and surf of the Vacuo sea, would definitely not be one of them. Not to mention Kali, even if she was in her late thirty's it didn't stop her from being attractive. Jaune wondered why that was but couldn't come up with an answer, maybe it had something to do with women with aura.

Jaune sighed.

'A baby,' Jaune thought to himself. According to Kali, Ozpin had certain contingencies in place for situation's similar to their own, which was a huge burden off his mind. He had feared that Blake becoming pregnant would mean she would have to leave Beacon, and of course, that meant so would he. He was a good cook if years of feeding his seven sister's and both his mother and father had taught him anything and he hasn't heard Blake or their friends complain. With his family's resources affording his own restaurant or diner wouldn't be too hard.

'Perhaps a backup plan," Jaune thought to himself as two large shadow's seemed to block out the sun, Jaune turned towards the offender. Yang stood there between him and the sun, her classic Cheshire grin seemed wide as she looked down at him. She wore a pale yellow two-piece bikini that had her symbol emblazoned in black on her left breast, she was stunning. In hope's of respecting the future godmother of his child, he got up off his chair.

He saw the other girls approaching. Weiss wore a light blue two-piece, which was more modest than that of Yang's top was frilly and lovely while the bottom looked akin to a skirt. Ruby wore a white two-piece with a red cloth that acted as a cape that was tied to her white bottom's, it too had her symbol in black on the left breast. Kali came behind her with a black one-piece that was trimmed with yellow, it was tastefully decorated with a black and yellow bow on her right hip.

"Hey, Jaune," Yang said with a grin. "Careful not to drool, you're wife may not be here yet but that doesn't mean you can let your eyes wander."

"Awww, does Yangey fool unappreciated," Jaune mocked in his best baby voice, which Yang responded by playful punching his left arm. Jaune laughed, he let his eye's wonder the area between himself and the house only to lose the ability to speak. Blake walked towards him with a lovely two-piece black bikini, the top had ribbon that crossed at the neckline while the bottom had her symbol emblazoned where her right leg met her pelvis. The black of her hair and that of the swimsuit only emphasized her light sun-kissed skin and glowing amber eye's, her suit was simple yet he loved her in it.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch fly's," Blake teased as she approached, could you really blame him for staring, his wife was beautiful and even though he already had seen her naked before it was a whole new experience to see her in a swimsuit with her long black hair flowing in the wind.

Jaune watched as Ruby and Weiss splashed each other as they laughed and ran around, still in the shallows of the beach. Yang had dragged Blake off to play in the water with her but his lovely raven-haired goddesse opted to just relax on a chair floaty while reading a book. He couldn't make out what type of book it was, it certainly didn't look like 'Ninja's of Love' or any of the other books he knew Blake had in her possession.

"Jaune?" The blonde turned to see both his mother and Kali beckoning him.

"Yes, moms?"

Kali smiled warmly as her new son called her mom, she had always wanted a son but after Blake was born Ghira had become so busy with the White Fang and after becoming chieftain of Menagerie he became even more bust. There just was no time in the day. "Jaune honey," Kali said in a motherly voice. "Juliet and I would like to talk to you about Blake's pregnancy."

Jaune arched an eyebrow and tilted his head, "What about it? If you're worried I won't be able to be there for her, then dont. Even if I gotta skip class I'll wait on her hand and foot." The Faunus mother smiled warmly, its good knowing he cared so much about her daughter. Pregnancy isn't easy but after what Juliet had told her about their family and Jaune's childhood he shouldn't have any problem.

"You see, we Faunus maybe exactly like other humans but with certain animalistic characteristics," Kali explained, Jaune just nodded as Juliet stood next to her son. "One of the things we share with the animal kingdom is a certain time of year when we go into heat. It could also be called the rutting season."

Jaune still looked confused, the blonde leader was many things. Intelligent, handsome, charismatic and kind but what he wasn't was completely familiar with every aspect of the Faunus species. "What Kali means is..." Juliet tried to explain, however, words seemed to fail her. "You know how I was when I was pregnant with your sisters. right?" Jaune nodded.

"Well, when a woman is pregnant her hormones go into overdrive. We have mood swings, cravings and sometimes we crave," she trailed off as she made a universal hand sign for sex, Jaune had seen it many times from Ciel, Coco, and Yang over the years. Jaune's eyes widened. "and for Faunus, those hormones kinda stronger during pregnancy."

"Yeah, their controllable most of the time but during the rutting season they become overwhelming," Kali said.

Jaune adopted a deadpanned expression before running a hand through his hair. "So what your telling me, is that I would be beating her off with a stick?" The mothers nodded, Jaune sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

* * *

Jaune had few hobbies such as training, video games, reading had more recently become one of his favorite hobbies because he often enjoyed it while Blake cuddled up to him but one he loved perhaps more than the others was cooking. He loved to cook but one form of cooking he didn't get to partake in very often was grilling, but what better to wrap up a day at the beach than a nice cookout. He prepared it all grilled stakes, hamburgers, hotdogs, grilled fish. After they had all eaten the feast he had prepared for them it had already gotten dark.

After dinner, it was time for a colors day tradition. Fireworks. The group of student's sat around the beach, whether it be one chair's or on the sand itself as the mothers lit the fireworks that they had buried in the sand. The skies of Vacuo were alit with cool blue's, vibrant greens, searing reds, and mellow yellows as the fireworks exploded. Blake smiled a warm smile as she scooted back into the chest of her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his chin into the crook of her neck.

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss smiled warmly at the display of affection from their two friends. Ren and Nora smiled at the display, Nora looked at Ren before leaning her head onto his shoulder. The stoic man stiffened for a moment before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

That night the beach house was silent while the teams slept, except for Jaune who had woken up earlier than ever. He smiled fondly as he stared down at his wife reminiscing about how the two of them found themselves married, it hadn't been planned it hadn't even be considered. He and Blake very rarely talked and when they did it wasn't anything that would make you think that they would have feelings for one another. After the Vytle Festival, Jaune had expected his life to unwind down and for the monotony of school life to once again set in. However, life seems to like throwing him a curveball, he certainly didn't expect to become a husband and definitely not a future father.

He picked up his scroll from the bedside table and looked at the time. it was 5:30 in the morning and almost time for his final surprise for their time here and away from Beacon. Jaune gently grabbed Blake by the shoulder and shook her lightly. He hated to do it because she looked positively angelic asleep but it was now or never for this, they would have to get back to Beacon later that day. She groaned before turning over in bed.

"Blake, honey come on. Wake up."

Blake groaned, "Jaune it's early... go back to bed."

Jaune rolled his eyes, "Come on kitten, there's one last thing I want to share with you," Blake sighed as she reluctantly sat up in bed, she shot a death glare towards him.

"This had better be good," Blake grumbled as Jaune kissed her forehead and moved to get dressed. They had left the warmth of the house and into the chill of the night, Blake shivered slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Jaune who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They walked for another 5 minute's before they reached a cliff side overlooking the ocean, Jaune led her to the ledge before sitting down on the cool grass. Blake looked at him with questioning eyes before sitting down and laying her head against his muscular chest.

After a moment passed by she was about to question Jaune for why he brought her here, she was rendered breathless as she saw the night sky which was an assortment of blue's and black's erupted with the vibrant oranges and yellows of sunrise. With everything that has happened she had never taken time to just sit and watch the transition from night to day, it truly was beautiful. She turned her head and looked up at Jaune who looked down at her, she felt unmeasurable comfort in those cerulean blue eyes of his. She leaned up and kissed him before the two made their way back to the beach house. They parted and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you Blake Minerva Arc."

"I love you too Jaune Miles Arc."

* * *

 **Finally. This is a bit short and I apologize for that but this had been giving me problems for like months. Again im sorry it took me so long, unfortunately, I think I'll have to wrap this up in a few chapters. Enough new chapters to satisfy but nothing that would keep me from working on the other fics that I've been working on.**

 **Since starting this I've jotted down a few ideas for another few fics. The working titles are The prodigy Maelstrom, in which Naruto was born before the Kyuubi attack and graduated early with Itachi. Another is. . . Well, I dont really have a name for it yet but I've been tossing around the title The Once and Future Husband. In it Naruto dies in the future and thanks to the Kyuubi, Naruto's wife is sent back in time to make things right for her beloved.**

 **I've dabbled with an OC Spider-Man fic, I've even started making a cover picture for it. In it Spencer Cross, he's going to appear a lot in my OC fics anyway him and Peter are in college at Horizon University Spencer gets a job interview at a company known as U-genx spoiler alert he doesn't get hired, then they noticed that one of their spiders are missing. Then you can figure it out from there.**


	14. Not a Chapter

**Hello everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter. Bummer right, actually I wanted to ask about what you all thought about a few things, as I said in I believe last chapter was that I was looking to end the series and didn't know how.** **A reader left a review saying that I could do it with a time skip, im thinking 2-3 years after their baby is born. Speaking of I need a name for her, I was going to go with Noel but I dont like that now.**

 **Anyway what I wanted to know is if you would rather a longer chapter or multiple chapters. I plan a final battle of sorts and I wanted to ask if you would like me to break it up into two chapters or not, people have live's and I dont want to get in the way of that.**

 **Any way, I've got a draft written. I might want to rewrite it though**

 **As always im W.J.Wennings and I cant wait to continue my writing.**


End file.
